67 Passages
by ARtheBard
Summary: Just a few random ideas that never made full stories. A little family time, a little accidental case solving, a little vacation, a little bit to lead into the next case file. In other words, just passages of time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just got to say a lot of people do not understand or like the relationship Emily and JJ have with Will. I find that sad. I have based that on a situation in my family. My sister and her ex-husband were adult enough to realize they brought 2 beautiful children into the world and they could either poison the kids with pettiness and bickering or work together to focus on what is best for the children. To this day, nearly 30 years later, her ex and his wife are still invited to family functions and their kids are now well-adjusted young women with families of their own. Maybe if more people who split up concentrated on what's best for the kids instead of harping on their ex the world would be a better place.**

**So, that said, here is number 67. Hope you enjoy a little fluff leading into a case file in 68.**

**Happy Reading!  
AR**

* * *

Sunday morning JJ runs her fingers through her wife's hair. Brunette locks are splayed out across her chest and an arm is curled protectively around the babies. JJ's free hand runs over the just-getting-active twins, who are heading into week 24.

"Mama is already protecting you guys. Yes, she is." She twirls a lock in her fingers. "And she always will. We both will but your mama especially. She has a bad habit of looking out for others before herself. It's part of why I love her so much."

As one twin decides it will be fun to repeatedly kick JJ's bladder, she moans. She reluctantly slides out of her wife's embrace and hurries to the bathroom.

"Easy, guys. Easy. I'll make more room in a second!" she promises.

When she gets back to the bedroom she smiles when she sees Emily cuddled up to the blonde's pillow. Knowing she won't get back to sleep, JJ pulls on her robe and grabs the book she had been reading, as well as the baby monitors. She moves to the recliner to use the rising sun to help her read a couple chapters of Gerri Hill's latest before Henry and Rocky start to stir. It is a peaceful morning and she knows she'll need to enjoy them while she can. Once there are four young ones in the house they will all be vying for attention. She smiles.

"I can't wait," she whispers as she starts to daydream instead of read.

Sure there will be arguments, hurt feelings, fighting, teasing, injuries, and lots of tears. But even more so there will be laughter, playing, singing, and, most importantly, love. Her eyes slide back to the beauty in the bed. Emily will do her best to make sure their children have the type of childhood she had wished for.

"Work may take us away sometimes, guys, but we will always fight to get home to you. And we will always, always love you. Okay?" She gets a swift kick against her hand. "You say okay," she says with a grin.

She hears Henry and Alaska starting to stir so she sets her book aside to go get her kids ready for the day. Morgan would be there in a couple hours to take Henry to the airport to meet Reid for the flight to New Orleans. JJ smiles again. She loves her family so much. Both blood relations and those who are family by choice are some of the best blessings in her life.

* * *

Emily straightens the sweater Henry wears as she kneels before him. "Now you be good for Uncle Spencer, okay? Listen to him and no running away from him, alright?"

"Okay, Mama. I love Unca 'Pence. I listen to him," Henry promises.

She gives him a hug and a kiss. "Good boy. Promise to give your little sister a kiss from all of us. Tell her we look forward to meeting her soon."

He nods. "I tell her. Tell Ska and Rocky I bring them a present."

Emily chuckles. "I'll tell them." She stands and looks at Reid. "If you need anything give us a call. Enjoy your time with Henry and with Ethan."

Reid grins. "I will. Thanks for this trip, Em."

"You have that backwards. We owe you thanks for taking Henry down there." She gives him a hug. "Have fun and forget about work for a while, Handsome."

"I will. Promise." He looks down at Henry. "Ready to go, Little Jedi?"

Henry puts up the Vulcan V. "Live long and prosper."

Reid and Emily chuckle. "That works," Reid concedes with a shrug.

Henry looks towards the Lexus. "Bye, Unca Mo'gan!"

Morgan waves. "See you, Henry. Have fun!"

Emily watches until Reid and Henry disappear into the crowds at National Airport. She then turns and hobbles back over to the Lexus.

"Thanks for driving us, Derek."

"No problem. Something tells me even though you now just need one crutch driving isn't something you should be doing."

"True." She settles into the seat for the drive home. "I miss him already." Morgan just pats her leg. "He made me promise to teach him to ride his bike when he gets home," she says proudly.

Morgan smiles. "The one you bought before he could walk?"

Emily chuckles. "Yep. I plan to make a day of it. We'll go get him a helmet then come home and take it up to the basketball court so he has plenty of room to learn to ride and how to brake."

"Training wheels staying on?"

"Definitely. I won't take those off until he's 18 or so."

Morgan starts to laugh. "I can so totally see that, Crazy Woman."

Emily just grins, her mind already picturing the day spent with her son. Morgan lets her have those thoughts a second before posing his next question.

"So, when do we repaint the nursery?"

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. I'd say next weekend or the weekend after but you won't be around to help. So it will prob- -"

"What do you mean I won't be around to help?" he interrupts in confusion.

Emily grins. "Oh, did I forget to mention you are on vacation starting next Friday? Hotch signed off on it and since your mother and sisters are taking the time, too, you can't back out."

Morgan glares at her a second before turning back to the road. "You have a bad habit of sticking your nose into my business."

"Yep. Because if I didn't you would keep finding reasons to put it off and I'd end up having to pay for another joint session with Dr. Westfallen to try to cure your ass." She reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope. "Your ticket to Hawaii and the information on the resort you all will call home for a week. It's all inclusive but if you want to do day trips or anything off the resort it's out of your pocket, buddy." She lifts a hand to stop his protest. "Consider it my way to make sure you don't burn out completely and leave me alone to deal with Reid. Even I need a break from EmiReid sometimes."

Morgan manages a chuckle. "You're messed up."

"You're my best friend, Derek. I want to help you clear your head. And I think you and your family need a break from the everyday. This will give you all time to relax and, hopefully, give you some great memories."

Morgan won't look at Emily, but she sees the tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Emily," he whispers.

She pats his leg. "Anytime, Derek."

* * *

When they get back to Chateau Prentiss they find JJ laying on the couch with Rocky reading a story. Rocky hops up and runs to Morgan.

"Hi, Gan!" she says happily.

He smiles and lifts her up. "Hey, Rocky. You are getting so big. Pretty soon you're going to be lifting me up and flying me around like an airplane."

She giggles as he starts to fly her around the room, dive bombing JJ and Emily. All are having a good time. JJ lifts her arms to Emily.

"Fly me after her, Mama!"

"YEAH! Fly, Mommy! Fly!" Rocky encourages.

Emily laughs and shakes her head. "Uh, can't, Rock, because of my ankle."

"Oh, and otherwise you would?" JJ asks.

"Sure," Emily agrees. "Until I figure out what injury prevents it next time you ask."

The adults laugh as Morgan finally brings Rocky in for a landing…and she immediately asks to fly again. Testament to the good man he is, he complies and helps her chase her mommies once more. When she asks for a third flight he shakes his head.

"You've got me worn out, Little One. We'll get them next time, okay?"

"Okay, Gan." She throws her arms around his neck. "Love Gan."

"I love you, too, Rocky."

He stands when the hug ends and looks at Emily and JJ. "I need to head on. Turns out I need to get some laundry done."

JJ smiles at him and nods. "I believe so. Have a great time, Derek."

"I will. Thank you both so much. Can't wait to talk to Mom tonight. She has to be excited to get away from Chicago winters for a week."

"Definitely," Emily agrees. She walks over and puts her hands on his shoulders. "So go home, get your stuff ready, and start counting down the hours until your flight takes off next Saturday morning."

He smiles. "Thanks, Em. I'll get you a lei."

"That's what I have Jen for," she says immediately.

Morgan and JJ both groan and blush.

"Incorrigible, Prentiss," JJ scolds.

"Absolutely wrong and evil, woman," Morgan agrees.

Emily just grins smugly. She sees Morgan to the door then goes back to the living room. JJ is getting ready to pick up the story where they had left off. Rocky is cuddled up against her side.

"Room for one more?" Emily asks.

Rocky pats the couch and nods. "Come read, Mama."

"I think I will."

She sits at the end of the couch and puts JJ's feet in her lap. She props her ankle on the table as she proceeds to massage the swollen ones of her wife. JJ smiles her thanks as she continues to read Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" to Rocky.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily and JJ get to Quantico on Monday they pull in just as Rossi does. Emily smiles as he gets out.

"Operation Morgan Family Vacation is a go," she reports.

He chuckles. "Good. Jack has a school break mid-February and Hotch now knows he and his son are going on a Disney cruise with Jessica and her boyfriend. It should be fun for all of them."

"That is awesome, Rossi," JJ states. "Good call."

"Well, have to admit Jessica gave me the idea. I wasn't sure where to send them as a family."

"They will have so much fun. How ticked off was Hotch?"

Rossi shrugs. "Ah, he got over it when he saw how excited Jack was."

"Good," Emily says as they all head inside to start another week profiling crazy cases from across the country.

* * *

Emily smiles when she sees Reid walking into the bullpen on Tuesday.

"Have fun in the Big Easy?"

He nods. "I did! I got to watch Ethan perform Sunday night. Both sets! Then yesterday we just wandered around and talked. It's the first time we've had so much time together since I got off, well, you know." Emily nods. "I had thanked him on the phone but to be able to talk to him in person and show him that I was better was pretty important to me."

"He must have been glad to see that," JJ interjects.

"He was. And in case you're wondering, pictures don't do Annabelle justice. She is even cuter in person," he tells them.

"Good thing she's cute. According to Henry she doesn't do anything but sleep and cry so I think he's bored with her already," JJ tells him.

Reid chuckles. "That will change. He probably doesn't remember Rocky at that age. Hopefully this will prepare him for his little brother, who won't be too much fun for a couple years."

Emily nods. "True." Emily stands so she can go upstairs for a Secure Ops meeting. "Thanks again for taking him, Reid. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, Spence, it means a lot to us that you did that."

Reid shrugs. "No problem. We had fun on the flight and I had fun down there with an old friend. I would say as favors go, we're even."

JJ smiles. "Sounds good to me. Thanks again, Spence."

He nods and gets to work on his reports since he had done nothing on his well-deserved day off.

* * *

Friday afternoon Emily jumps as Morgan drops a stack of folders on her desk. She chuckles.

"Don't even try to tell me you have this many opens on your desk, buddy."

He laughs. "Not all opens." He takes half the stack. "These are opens. The rest are things I handle for Hotch, two folders deal with lectures you'll have to give at the academy next week, and the rest are for committees I sit on. What, you think I sit in that office all day just looking pretty?"

Emily laughs. "I had long suspected." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, run things down for me."

They spend an hour going over things she'll have to handle while he is gone. She groans when she finds out she'll have to attend two committee meetings for him the following week.

"I hate those damn things."

"So do I but they should both be quick ones. Probably."

She grins. "Not with my luck. So what are the lectures on?" she asks as she grabs the last two folders.

"First is entry procedures. They have a practical in Hogan's Alley the next week so make sure they get that stuff isn't just fluff."

Emily nods. "Got it. Have a few anecdotes I can use to drive the point home."

"Good. And the other is on family annihilators for one of the profiling classes."

"Ugh. They are the worst. Am I talking about familial or stranger annihilators?"

"Familial."

"Ah. So John List and company. Hate those because of the kids."

"I know. But since you specialize in crimes against kids it might actually be a talk they pay attention to," Morgan notes.

Emily nods. "Thanks. Hadn't thought of that. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. All is doled out and ready to go. Garcia knows to get any searches she finishes up for me to you. If you need to spread the workload out be my guest. And if you need me for anything," he gives a Cheshire cat grin, "it will have to wait because I am not answering calls from ANY of you next week."

Emily laughs. "I'll remember that, buddy. But I don't blame you a bit." She stands and gives him a hug. "Have a great time."

"I am sure we will. Thanks again, Em, for everything."

"No problem. Just come back with your head on a little straighter, okay?"

He nods. "That's the goal."

After checking out with Hotch Morgan heads out to do some last minute packing in preparation for his much needed vacation.

* * *

When Emily closes her last file of the day it is just after 5. She looks over at JJ and sees she is already set to go home.

"About time, Prentiss," JJ teases.

Emily grins. "Sorry. Wanted to get as much done today since I'll be shouldering some stuff for Morgan next week."

"Okay. Francesca called and asked if we could pick up some salad dressing on the way home. If you want just drop me in front of Safeway and I'll run in while you circle."

Emily slings her purse over her shoulder and grabs her briefcase. "Sounds like a plan. Did we really forget salad dressing the other night?"

JJ chuckles. "Nope. Francesca dropped it and it hit just right to explode."

"Ew. Not a fun clean up."

"Nope. May also get a fresh loaf of bread to go with dinner. And if she already has rolls or something made we can have it tomorrow."

"Works for me," Emily agrees.

Fifteen minutes later JJ hops out of the Lexus just as a few snowflakes start to fall. Emily hopes they can get home before it gets worse. The thought of driving on slick streets and of the way others drive with a few flakes falling make her worry for her wife and twins. She circles the lot once but figures it's too soon for JJ. She then just pulls into a spot where she can watch the door while she waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

"What the fuck?" Emily mutters 30 minutes later. "Are there no registers open?" She pulls out her phone and sends a text. "_Where the heck are you?"_

"_Just got in line. Sorry. Got distracted. Will text you when I finish paying."_

Emily rolls her eyes and sits back to wait. A few minutes later she gets the text that JJ is on her way out. She drives up to the doors and sees her wife carrying 5 bags. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Should have known better than to send a pregnant woman into a grocery store for 2 things," she scolds herself.

JJ opens the back door and sets the bags inside. She then climbs into the passenger seat and buckles up her seatbelt.

"Well?" Emily asks.

"I suddenly remembered we needed soap refill. Then I went to the bakery and saw the bread and the cupcakes and the éclair's. Then I forced myself away before I added cookies to the basket. So as I went to get the salad dressing I saw they had some steaks on sale and they just sounded SO good I bought some for you to cook tomorrow with that really good sour cream and garlic sauce Gerald showed you. So I had to get the makings for that. Then of course I thought baked potatoes would be good with those. And I saw they had apples on sale so I got some of those and a tub of the caramel dipping sauce because I thought it would be good for apples and pickles both."

"Ew, Jen!"

"So, anyway, I kind of lost track of time because I kept seeing things we needed."

"_We_ needed?" Emily teases.

"Yes, we. Me and the twins. So there," JJ finishes by sticking her tongue out at Emily.

Emily is just giggling. "My own fault. I sent a pregnant woman into the grocery store alone. What the hell was I thinking?"

"What the hell, indeed," JJ agrees with a grin and she takes Emily's hand.

"So what flavor salad dressing did you and the twins decide on?"

JJ stiffens in her seat. "Oh, crap…"

Emily bursts out laughing. "We'll just have the salad tomorrow, you nutcase."

JJ just shrugs and grins.

* * *

Saturday morning JJ's feels two fingers grip her eyelid and ease it open.

"You 'wake, Mommy?" Rocky whispers.

JJ grins. "I guess I am now."

Rocky takes that as confirmation she can pounce on her mommy for a good morning hug. JJ rolls to her back and hugs Rocky close.

"Good morning, sweet girl."

"Morning, Mommy. We gots 'cakes and juice."

"We do?"

Rocky nods. "Si. Mama bring."

JJ looks at the door as Emily walks in with a tray laden down with breakfast for the three of them.

"Breakfast in bed. My favorite," JJ states as she sits up and props pillows up behind herself.

"Me, too," Rocky says. Cuddling up to JJ.

JJ uses Emily's pillows to make backrest for Rocky. Emily just smiles at the beautiful duo as she sets the tray on the side table. She gets a plate ready for her wife and then one for her daughter.

"Both juices go to your nightstand, Mommy. Okay?" she asks.

JJ nods. "Perfect. Let me know if you need a drink, Rock Star."

"Mmmff ay, Mmm…my," Rocky says around a mouthful of pancakes.

Emily and JJ chuckle and roll their eyes as Emily sits in the recliner with her stack. "Easy, Rocky. Don't shove so much in your mouth. They aren't going anywhere."

Rocky just smiles and stabs another piece with her fork. JJ stops the hand before it shoves more in her already full mouth.

"Finish what you have, little one, before eating more. That's an order."

Rocky sighs as if she's been told no more pancakes ever. Emily and JJ just exchange a grin. Emily watches the two beauties in the bed and pictures the scene with JJ and 4 little ones eating pancakes in the bed. It would be a messy, sticky mess by the end.

But absolutely wonderful to see.

She sighs happily as she finishes her breakfast. As JJ helps Rocky finish her juice, Emily stands and clears their plates to the tray.

"So, Rock Star, how about we get cleaned up and go outside to build a snowman with Mama? That sound like fun?" JJ asks.

Rocky nods happily. JJ grins and nods, too. Emily chuckles. What will really be happening is she will be shoveling the drive and walk while her wife and daughter build a snowman. It will still be fun.

"Think Morgan got off this morning?" JJ asks.

Emily nods. "I checked online. His flight left 5 minutes late probably due to de-icing. He is well away from this snowy weather and on his way to paradise."

"Hah. A small bit of land surrounded by sharks," JJ notes.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Nutcase."

JJ just laughs as Emily grabs Rocky to get her cleaned up and into her snowsuit.

* * *

Emily has just finished clearing the driveway when something hits her in the back. The giggles that follow tell her that her darling wife is teaching her angelic daughter how to make and throw snowballs. A second one hits her before she turns around.

"Gotcha, Mama!" Rocky squeals with delight.

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

Rocky nods and grabs JJ's hands to start making another snowball. Emily takes her shovel and lifts up some loosely packed snow. Before JJ and Rocky can move or make another snowball Emily has tossed the shovelful of snow onto them. She laughs as the two blink, trying to get the snow out of their eyes. Rocky scowls and her and lifts a gloved hand to scold her mother.

"Bad Mama! Time out! Now!"

Emily laughs and picks up another batch of snow. "Now, Rocky, you can either scold me…or join me and get Mommy."

JJ starts to chuckle. "You going to abandon me, Rock?"

Rocky looks at the shovel of snow Emily has and the single little snowball JJ has. She runs from JJ to Emily as fast as her little legs can carry her. She points at JJ.

"GET, MAMA!"

Emily laughs and tosses the snow onto JJ as the blonde throws the snowball. Rocky laughs as her mommy gets covered in snow and her mama gets hit in the chest. Emily looks at her.

"Oh you think it's funny you didn't get any that time? I'll show you."

She drops the shovel and picks up a cackling Rocky and drops the mini-brunette into a pile of snow from the driveway. Rocky laughs and tries to make snowballs to throw at both her mothers. The three have a great time alternating teams and methods of getting snow all over each other. Finally Emily lifts her hands.

"Okay, okay! Truce! I'd say we're all pretty handy with snowballs and other snow weaponry."

Rocky nods, then grabs her mama's hand. "Angels, Mama!"

Emily nods and lets her lead her into the yard near the small snowman JJ and Rocky had built. The two brunettes fall onto their backs and make snow angels. JJ snaps a picture with her cell phone. She glances at her watch and sees they have been outside about 2 hours.

"Em, baby, we probably need to head inside."

Emily sits up and nods. "Good idea. You two go on in. I'll finish the sidewalk." She stands and picks up her daughter. "Think you could have some hot cocoa ready for me when I come in?"

"Si. And cookies!"

Emily smiles and kisses a rosy cheek. "Perfect." She sets Rocky down beside Jen and gives her wife a kiss. "See you in a little while."

"Don't get too cold, Em."

"I won't. Promise."

"And be careful with your ankle. I know you say it's better but this cold could make it ache."

Emily grins. "Yes, Mommy."

JJ rolls her eyes and takes Rocky inside.

* * *

When Emily enters the house 30 minutes later she is very cold and glad to feel the fireplace is obviously on. She strips out of her wet jeans and puts on a pair of sweatpants she had waiting for her in the downstairs bathroom. She also pulls on dry, wool socks.

She makes her way to the activity room to find her wife watching a hockey game with Rocky asleep beside her. A warmer on the coffee table has a pot of cocoa on it and a tray of cookies sits beside it. Emily pours herself a mug and tops off her wife's.

"Cookie?"

JJ nods and accepts a couple from her wife. Emily flops on the sofa.

"Everything cleared out there?" JJ asks.

"Yep. Car should be arriving with Marie and Henry in about an hour. I need to warm up because he is probably going to want to play outside, too."

JJ grins. "True. Marie and I will keep the fire going for you."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, baby." She strokes a hand through Rocky's curls. "Did she get too cold?"

"Nope. She couldn't have stayed out much longer but she's fine. And before you ask the twins and I are fine, too."

"Good. I had so much fun out there today."

"Me, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two settle in to watch the game and await the arrival of their son. They can't wait to hear him tell them about his new little sister.

* * *

"…and then the big dog ran away with the little dog chasing him. It was FUNNY, Mama!" Henry tells Emily.

Emily smiles. "It sounds like it. Guess we can't get a little dog or it might scare Alaska."

"Nah. Ska is brave. Him no scared of little doggies."

"That's good."

"We go outside now with Ska?" he asks.

Emily nods. "Of course. Let's go get your snowsuit."

"Aunt Marie come, too?"

"She can if she likes."

"Okay. I go ask."

Henry jogs to the kitchen, where Will's cousin, Marie, is chatting with JJ. He grabs her hand.

"You go play in snow with us?"

"I have a coat and gloves you can borrow," JJ offers.

Marie smiles. "Then sure, let's go play in the snow. I don't often get to do that living down south."

Henry pumps his fist in the air. "Cool!"

He runs back to Emily and drags her upstairs so he can put his snowsuit on and play outside. Marie shakes her head, chuckling.

"He is such a good kid."

JJ nods. "Yeah, he is. I am glad he had fun and got to meet his sister."

"Oh, JJ, she is such a doll! One thing about my cousin is he makes cute babies."

JJ laughs. "Have to agree with that one. I can't believe Helen convinced him to do a justice of the peace wedding."

"Well, she suddenly decided she had to be married before she gave birth. Even she blamed hormones but she was having trouble sleeping so he agreed to do the legal thing to satisfy that need but he still wants a real wedding in a few months."

"Good idea. Which will they celebrate as their anniversary?"

Marie laughs. "Maybe both. Who knows?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Sounds about right." She stands. "Come on, let's get you in some warm clothes so we don't turn you into a Popsicle before you head back to New Orleans tomorrow."

Marie nods and follows JJ out to the hallway just as Henry and Emily come down the steps. Soon the three are heading outside with Alaska to have some fun in the park up the road, which has just enough of a hill to make sledding fun for little kids but not dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

After their start of the week meeting on Monday, Emily is spending time working on the speech she will be giving on family annihilators the next day. John List is the stereotype of a man that kills his family to "protect" them from his own failures but there are others out there that had killed for other reasons and those are the ones she is trying to focus on. One thing future agents and profilers have to know is that the criminals that generate the most headlines are not the only ones in their genre of death. To be objective on scenes they have to know them all to avoid pigeon holing a case to fit an idea instead of the facts.

When her phone rings just after 11 she hits save on the file she is working on and grabs her phone without looking at caller i.d.

"Prentiss."

"Emily? Stephen Hill."

Emily sits up. "What's wrong with Declan?"

Reid and JJ both look to her when they hear the question. Emily ignores them as she hears the headmaster sigh.

"He's okay physically. However, he was in an altercation with another student today."

"He what? But that doesn't sound like Declan!" Emily points out emphatically.

"There are extenuating circumstances for the altercation but for now he has to leave campus until he can go before the honor committee on Thursday. I understand his father is overseas?"

Emily nods as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yes, he is." She glances at her watch. "I can be there in 40 minutes to pick him up. Can I assume you can tell me more in person than you can over the phone?"

"Yes. I apologize for not saying more but it is protocol to have these talks in person."

"I understand. Thank you for calling, Stephen. I'll see you soon." Emily hangs up and looks at JJ. "Did you hear?"

"What happened?"

"He was in a fight of some kind. He has to leave campus until Thursday when he goes before some honor committee, whatever that means."

JJ looks at the clock. "Damn it."

"I know, I know. Budget committee. I'll go. I can leave him at the house after we talk and come back to finish my lecture notes. If I'm still working when you're ready to leave Pen can give you a ride home."

JJ nods. "Definitely. Give him a hug for me."

"You know I will."

Emily goes up to let Hotch know why she has to leave. He gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Hotch. See you later."

Emily grabs her purse and blows a kiss to JJ before heading towards the doors. Sometimes being a parents sucks as much as being an agent.

* * *

JJ shakes her head. "No! That makes no sense whatsoever. Do you have any clue what the BAU teams do? There are times cases heat up and we can work 24-48 hours straight. It can't be that cost prohibitive to let us spend a night in a city rather than immediately getting on a plane to fly home," she insists.

"It's a comfortable jet, Agent Jareau. You all can nap on it. And I would think you would want to get back to your own beds," one man states snidely.

"True, we would. But arresting the suspect doesn't end our case. We have to gather together all our notes on the case and everything that led us to that person and put it in a file that the D.A. can use when they prosecute. We have helped question the suspect and that can take hours. And before you say one person could do that," she says interrupting his next argument, "there are times we tag time a suspect to throw him off his game. Having profilers observe the interrogation can help us adjust our questioning to garner a confession or trap the suspect in a lie that they can't get out of. So as much as we would like to slap the cuffs on someone and leave town, that's not reality."

She sits back in her seat. Once again Hotch is impressed by her ability to fight for the needs not just of his team but all the BAU teams who were coming under financial scrutiny. Representatives from two other teams seem happy to let her fight the fight for them, too.

"What of this SUV we had to replace a couple of years ago?" another man asks.

JJ shrugs. "Are you saying you could have controlled an SUV on black ice on a curve on the side of a steep hill? I will point out it is only an SUV you are replacing because BAU agent Derek Morgan got the front turned enough to keep the vehicle from rolling or you'd have been replacing the SUV and 3 agents as Morgan, SSA Dave Rossi, and I would have been killed." She takes a deep breath. "Black ice was the reason for that crash and the only reason. You cannot hold that against the BAU."

"Maybe not. What about your team's penchant for destroying phones?"

JJ had known it would be coming. "It is regrettable that we go through so many. But not once have we been able to say it could have been avoided. We have managed to bring back the damaged phones each time and it is my understanding that once agency technology has been removed they have been recycled through various government supported charities, which earns us credits back from the GAO."

Hotch nearly laughs. It is obvious the men badgering JJ didn't know she knew of that program. One man shuffles his papers as the other looks irritated. The first man pointedly looks away from JJ to the other BAU representatives in attendance.

"Do any of you have anything to add here?"

One agent shrugs. "Seems like Agent Jareau is doing fine without our input. Why get in her way?"

JJ grins as the other BAU members chuckle. JJ sits forward, knowing she is about to say something that will irritate her own boss as well as the other teams.

"Sir, before you start to assume you understand what we do and why we do it, I invite you to come with us on a case." Hotch's pen falls out of his hand. "I'm not asking you to delve into the minds of the criminals the way we do, I'm not asking you to be on a take down with us. I am asking you to put in the hours we do, put yourself on scene for some of the situations we have to face, and then decide if cutting our budget makes sense. I am fully convinced that once you see firsthand what we do you will see that we do not pad our budgets, we do not purposely waste agency money, and we do not opt to spend money on hotels for no good reason. Come with us the next time we travel across the country, away from our families, away from our homes for days at a time and see that we don't waste your budget money."

She holds the eyes of their main inquisitor. She had heard Hotch's grunt as his pen fell. She had felt the other unit chief's glare at her. She doesn't care and she doesn't back down. The other field agents hold their breath as they await the answer from the desk jockey's.

* * *

Emily walks into the headmaster's office. She sees Declan sitting in a room off the main room. He has an ice pack on his eye and his head is down. She's not sure if it is from pain or regret. She walks up to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss. I'm here to see Headmaster Hill about Declan Colter."

The woman smiles and nods and reaches for her phone. "Mr. Hill? Agent Prentiss is here to see you." She listens a moment. "Yes, sir." She hangs up. "He'll be right out."

Emily smiles. "Thank you." She starts to sit down but Stephen's door opens. She extends her hand. "Good to see you again though I wish it wasn't for this reason."

Stephen nods as he shakes her hand. "I agree. Please, come in for a few minutes before we speak to Mr. Colter."

Emily nods and follows him into the office. She hears him address his assistant.

"Any word from the Woldridge's?"

"No, sir."

Stephen sighs and follows Emily into his office. He gestures to the chairs in front of his desk and sits in his own. He lifts up a folder.

"To say this is the last thing I would have expected from Mr. Colter is putting it mildly. However, as I read eye witness accounts I feel like it may be exactly what we should have expected after all."

Emily stiffens in defense. "He's not a bully or a fighter, Stephen."

Stephen smiles. "I know, Emily." He hands her a piece of paper with the official write up of the incident. "This simply says he is suspended for three days pending a hearing by the Honor Committee to determine his future at our school. The committee is made up of students and teachers and he will have a chance to defend his actions and ask for reinstatement. They can decide to bring him back to school with no restrictions, return with restrictions and a probationary period, or they can vote for expulsion." Emily winces at the last punishment. "I may be overstepping but I daresay they will not expel Mr. Colter though I did have to inform him that was a possibility."

"Okay. So, uh, why do you think he did this? Or didn't? Or…whatever it is you think?"

Stephen smiles. "His fight was with Matthew Woldridge. The young man has always been a bit of a pest and at times a bully. He's been punished before with loss of privileges and the like but this year he seems even worse than in the past." He pats the folder on his desk. "According to reports, Mr. Woldridge was picking on an underclassman; a younger boy, rather scrawny, a typical nerd, if you will. Mr. Colter stepped in to defend the young man. Mr. Woldridge threw a punch at the underclassman which Mr. Colter intercepted with his eye. He shoved Mr. Woldridge back. The young man fell and struck his head. Before he could get up to retaliate a teacher intervened."

"So Declan was doing the right thing. He shouldn't be punished for that."

Stephen shrugs. "Please understand, like many schools, both public and private, we have a zero tolerance policy for students. However, unlike public schools, we have the honor committee which gives students a chance to defend themselves while also letting other students help shape the safety of their school and learn a lesson about the judicial system."

"So this is like a trial by jury?"

"To a point. Mr. Colter will explain his side of the story, eyewitnesses will speak to what they saw, and then character witnesses can speak on his behalf. My suggestion is you talk things over with Declan and help him get his thoughts written down so he can present his case clearly and succinctly. Walk him through tough questions, much like a lawyer preparing a client."

Emily manages a grin. "I can surely do that."

Stephen smiles. "I thought you could. I have left a message for Tom Colter to call me regarding this matter. I am sure he will call me and then call you to speak to his son."

"Should Tom, Jennifer or I be at the hearing or is it closed to outsiders?"

"We encourage parents to be at the hearing to support their child. It isn't required but it helps the child know they aren't alone and that they are still loved even though they have made a mistake. We must always remember mistakes help us learn and grow. I have no doubt young Mr. Colter will be one who will make the most of this unfortunate incident."

Emily smiles. "I agree. So what do we do today?"

"You can take him to his dorm so he can retrieve anything he needs. His teachers will email him assignments so that he can keep up with his studies. They will also be available via email and by phone during regular office hours should he need assistance. This three days off campus…think of it as a cooling off period. Young men tend to have loyal friends and this allows all parties to get over the event before further incidents occur."

Emily nods. "Good idea. Do I need to sign him out or does this letter take care of that?"

"Go ahead and sign him out. That will tell us he has collected his belongings. If by chance he has forgotten anything you can arrange to pick it up through his dorm mother."

"Understood." They both stand and she extends her hand. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Emily." He walks her over to the room where Declan waits. "Mr. Colter? Your guardian is here."

Declan looks up at Emily then right back down. "Hi."

Emily pats him on the shoulder. "Come on, Dec. Let's get your things and head to the house."

Declan just nods and stands up. Emily says goodbye to Stephen. As she and Declan walk out, she hears Stephen being told that the parents of the other young boy still haven't returned his call. She files that away to ask Declan about when they discuss the fight later.

* * *

The head budget bastard (as JJ thinks of him) slowly clears his throat. He takes a deep breath. All the profilers in the room fight the urge to roll their eyes at the obvious stall tactics. Finally he clasps his hands over the papers on the table.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea, Agent Jareau. If you could give us, say, 3 or 4 days' notice before you leave for a case one of us could arrange to accompany you."

JJ smiles, knowing the man is setting things up so he has an excuse not to go. "I don't think you quite grasp what our department does, sir. We don't have 3 or 4 days' notice before leaving for a case. When one needs our attention, we go. We have left before 6 a.m., we have left on the weekends, we have left at nearly midnight. We are almost a rapid response team, much like SWAT. Communities that need us don't have time to wait. If we delay, people die, families are shattered, and killers, rapists, thieves create more havoc because they don't wait for us."

"I…see. Then, perhaps, it is not feasible for one of us to accompany you."

"You could always join us when it is more convenient for you," one of the BAU chiefs offers.

The man colours, obviously trying to figure out a way out of that scenario. "Uh, perhaps. We shall…see." He sits up and starts to gather his papers and folders. "In the meantime, thank you for your time today. I feel you have all satisfactorily addressed our concerns. If more come up, we will be in touch. We do caution you all to take better care of your phones and vehicles. And maybe use room service a little less often considering the charges attached to those bills."

Hotch nods. "We'll do our best."

The budget managers leave the room. The three chiefs and other two profilers who handle the team budgets look at JJ and start to clap. JJ blushes and laughs.

"Thanks. Guess that makes up for you all saying 5 words the entire meeting."

"JJ, you have always had those guys by the neckties. I am surprised they still let you play," one chief notes.

Hotch grins. "If they ever say she can't handle our budge justifications I think it will be time to retire. I'm still not sure what to do while she's on maternity leave."

JJ finishes gathering her things and stands. "Good to know. Might be time to ask for a raise."

She gives Hotch a wink and leaves. One of the other chiefs looks at him.

"If you don't give it to her, I will."

Hotch chuckles. "I'll give it to her. Trust me."

Hotch gets his things and catches up to JJ at the elevator. He smiles at her. "You know, Gideon worried you were too new to the Bureau to be our liaison. He thought I was nuts to gradually turn our budgets over to you." JJ looks at Hotch, who smiles. "Good to know the master was wrong on both counts."

JJ nods. "Thanks, Hotch, for the chances back then and the continued support." They step on the elevator. "And stop worrying I'll switch teams. You're stuck with me."

Hotch laughs as the doors shut to take them back to their floor.

* * *

Emily pulls into the parking lot at Red Robin. Declan looks up in surprise.

"You're treating me to lunch?"

"You gotta eat and we gotta talk. We can kill 2 Robins with one stone." She pats his shoulder. "Come on."

As soon as their orders are placed, Emily pyramids her hands on the table and looks at her older son. He is still avoiding looking at her.

"Declan, from what I heard you didn't pick a fight. You were trying to help someone weaker than Matt. I want to hear your side of the story."

Declan sighs and starts to spin his water glass on the table. "Matt was picking on this kid Stuart. He's a real…nerd type. He was scared and Matt had him backed into this little alcove thing where we can hang our coats. He grabbed Stuart by the collar and shoved him into the wall. He was about to punch him, when I grabbed his hand and pulled him off. I told him to leave or I'd get a teacher. He called me…me a wimp; said I couldn't fight my own battles and had to run to the teachers. I kinda got pissed but was still going to get a teacher when Stuart tried to run past us. Matt shoved him back and threw a punch. I jumped in between them and Matt hit me instead. I shoved him back and his head hit the corner of the wall. Other kids had already run to tell the teachers so as he got up a couple showed up and marched us down to the principle." Declan takes a deep breath and finally looks up at Emily. "I know fighting is wrong but…but Stuart would have been really hurt." He shrugs. "So I'm gonna get kicked out of school for doing the right thing."

Emily uses the delivery of their food to collect her thoughts. Once the waitress is gone she reaches across the table and takes one of Declan's hands.

"Dec, you may not get kicked out of school. In fact, Mr. Hill doesn't think you will but he had to inform you that was a possibility. He also told me to help you get your statement together for the honor committee and pretty much to prepare you like I would prepare a witness."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you write what you think happened and why it happened. I can help you go over it to make sure it says things in a way to make sure others understand your motivation. I can then question you the way the committee members might so you know what to expect and can respond appropriately without looking like you are guilty or just blaming someone else."

"Oh." Declan eats a few fries. Emily can see he's trying to figure out what to say to her so she gives him a moment. "I didn't want Matt to hurt Stuart. That was my motivation," he finally states. "But…but Matt…he's always been a pest."

"Is he the one that called you Deckchair?"

Declan nods. "Still does." Declan shrugs. "That never got to me. I mean, my name is strange so go figure he torqued it to give me a crazy nickname." He thinks a moment. "Emily…is it child abuse if you just never…never deal with your kid?"

Emily frowns thoughtfully. "It could be. What do you mean?"

"Matt's mom died when he was a kid. His dad shipped him off here but still kinda did stuff with him. Then a couple years ago his dad met this woman at his office. She's a lot younger than Mr. Woldridge. Ever since they got married Matt sees him less and less. Then he had a kid brother born and I don't think his dad has been here since."

"When was the child born?"

"October. Matt went home one weekend to meet the kid and that was it. Matt spent Thanksgiving and Christmas here because his dad said his new wife needed to see her family because of the new baby." Declan finally looks up at Emily. "He pretty much cut Matt out of their lives and ever since the holidays Matt's been angrier than ever. This isn't the first time he's picked a fight with someone it's just the first time he's gotten caught."

Emily sits back in the booth. She is impressed by the empathy Declan has for someone that has been his bully and her heart aches for a child who sounds as lonely as she had once been. Only this child is acting out against others when most of Emily's demons were active internally.

"Dec, when you write up your version of events, make sure you talk about what Matt's gone through. You didn't hit him, you pushed him away and he fell. You could have hit him, may have even wanted you to on some level, but in your heart you knew he was just being a bully as an outlet for his alienation from his father."

"Why should I talk about that?"

"Because it will show the committee you were concerned for your friend, not just looking to fight him. And Matt needs help. He may not be able to ask for it himself so maybe your testimony can help him get what he needs. Declan, I am proud of you for standing up for Stuart. I am not condoning what you did but I am proud of your actions none the less. Now, eat your lunch."

Declan gives her a small smile. "Thanks, Mom." After a few minutes he glances up at her. "Uh, can you tell Dad all that stuff you said to me?"

Emily chuckles. "Yes, I can. You can, too."

"Good. Think he will fly back from Russia for Thursday?"

"Weather permitting I believe so. And I plan to be there no matter what, too."

"What if you all have a case or something?"

"I'll work from Quantico then join them Thursday night. Mother's prerogative," she informs him with a smile.

Declan grins. "Cool."

* * *

That evening Declan is setting the table as he tells JJ everything that had happened.

"And Dad is disappointed a little but also proud I was standing up for Stuart. He said unless snow screws things up he'll be back Wednesday night to support me on Thursday."

JJ smiles. "That's good. We cleared it with Hotch to go in late Thursday so Em and I will be there, too."

Declan smiles. "Cool. She told me to write up my version of events. Is she going to be home soon?"

"Probably an hour or so. She has to teach tomorrow so she's getting her notes finished up."

"Cool," he says again. "Maybe you can take a look at what I wrote and tell me if it's okay?"

JJ nods happily. "Definitely. We'll take a look at it right after dinner."

"Thanks, Mom," he says and finishes laying the table.

JJ ruffles his hair and goes out to get Rocky and Henry cleaned up and ready to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

On Tuesday JJ is on the phone with a sheriff she is working with and Reid is finishing a consult write-up when SSA Barney Scott barrels into the BAU bullpen. The head of the Secure Operations Committee looks pissed!

"Where's Prentiss?" he demands.

Reid frowns. "She's at the academy teaching a class on family annihilators."

He leans on Emily's desk. "I warned her not to teach that class! She misses enough meetings for your damn cases! I told her if she taught that class she is OFF the committee!"

Reid slowly smiles. He glances over at JJ, who turns so Scott doesn't see her grin. Reid turns back to the angry agent.

"So you told Emily you would kick her off a committee she didn't want to be on if she taught the class? Not exactly a brilliant tactical move on your part, Agent Scott."

Scott's face gets redder and he starts towards Reid. "You want to stand up and say that to my face, pipsqueak?"

"AGENT SCOTT!" Hotch's voice bellows through the bullpen. Scott turns to see the steely glare of the chief. "My office. Now."

Hotch turns, not waiting for a response. Scott looks back at Reid. For a second the genius thinks he's going to be hit anyway but the other agent turns and storms up to Hotch's office. He slams the door behind himself.

"Emily Prentiss is a spoiled brat who has bought her way into the agency and it is about time someone gave her an attitude adjustment!"

Wrong way to start the conversation. Hotch slowly stands up and leans on his desk. "Sit down. Shut up. One more disparaging remark about Prentiss and I'll forget where we are and knock your teeth out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The two men lock eyes. Hotch wins the showdown. Scott lowers himself into a chair in front of the older man's desk. Hotch remains standing, his voice a murderous calm when he speaks.

"Prentiss is filling in for Agent Morgan who is on vacation this week. That includes teaching 2 classes for him. Obviously she felt the future of the FBI is more important than sitting on a committee she didn't want to be a part of; a committee you only wanted her on as nothing more than a trick pony to give you insight into terrorists and gun runners from the perspective of a terroristic gun runner. She stayed on that committee out of guilt and maybe your ultimatum finally gave her the out she needed. As far as I am concerned she is done with Secure Ops if she so wishes. If you have a problem with that or with her or with me, take it to Straus. And in case I need to be clear about this, don't you EVER storm into MY bullpen again screaming about one of my agents. You have a problem with one of them you bring it to me or I will make it my goal to get you shipped out to the worst possible office in the country."

Scott stares into the hawk-like gaze of the angry chief. He considers arguing, considers bowing up against the other man. Then wisely rethinks both of those options. He slowly stands.

"If she wants out, she's out. Makes no difference to me," he says and walks to the door of the office. He pauses before opening it. "You ever threaten me again, we won't need Straus. We can settle it in the sparring ring."

Hotch nods. "Done. Get out."

Scott bites back a response. He had wanted to walk out on his own. His last comment gave Hotch the chance to dismiss him. He storms out of the office and right into Emily who is walking into the bullpen. Scott glares at her.

"You want off the committee?"

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "You gave me an ultimatum and I went to teach the class. What the hell do you think, Scott?"

"Fine."

He pushes past her and storms out of the bullpen. She watches him go then turns back to Reid and JJ, who is now off the phone.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Prentiss, a word please?" Hotch calls out.

Reid grins. "You most definitely did miss something."

"Go see the bossman, Trouble," JJ teases.

Emily rolls her eyes, drops her briefcase on her desk and goes up to Hotch's office. She takes a seat on the couch when he gestures to it. She sighs as she sits down.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"From me none. But I believe you are no longer on the Secure Ops Committee."

Emily grins. "Am I allowed to smile, sir?"

Hotch chuckles. "Yes. But just for a second."

Emily makes a point of wiping the smile from her face. "Better?"

"Yes." He picks up a folder from the coffee table. "This came to me yesterday. Knowing you were working on your lesson and dealing with Declan's issue I had planned to wait to talk to you later this week. But I figure now may be a good time since your Tuesday's just opened up." He hands her the folder. "There's a new team being formed in Missing Persons to deal exclusively with child trafficking. I believe you know the team leader."

Emily opens the folder and smiles. "Pete! He got his transfer down here!"

"Transfer and promotion. It will be his team going after these bastards. They bring children in from Third World countries after promising their parents better lives or just stealing the kids outright. He wants to form a committee including profilers from the BAU as well as agents from Katie Cole's team in Baltimore and several other Bureau offices around the country. With more ears to the ground and more information being shared he hopes they can start to close the gates on these guys. You specialize in crimes against children so he specifically requested you as one of the agents from the BAU. Are you up for it?"

"This is a pretty vast reaching committee," she notes.

Hotch nods. "Most meetings will be done via webinar so even if we are on a case you can sit in unless we are at a critical point in our case." Emily nods. "The choice is yours. I know there was a time you considered getting away from the child cases…"

"Not anymore." She looks up and meets his eyes. "It's no secret I've had some…issues the last few months. All I can say is now more than ever I know where I am meant to be and what I am meant to be investigating." She takes a deep breath. "I specialized in kids because I could have easily been one of these lost kids. I did some pretty stupid things and I am damn lucky I didn't end up dead or a victim of a trafficking ring. It hurts like hell to see the depravity of some unsubs and the horrible things they do to children but it is the children I stand for and I will face those monsters to do so." She closes the folder and nods. "I'll join his committee."

Hotch gives her a small grin. "I had a feeling that's what you would say. If at any time you need to step away or…or anything, let me know."

"I will. I am working hard to stop internalizing so much. That's what lead to me starting to doubt myself. If I need a break I'll let you know. Or if you think I need a break I'll try not to bite your head off when you suggest it," she promises with a chuckle.

Hotch huffs out a laugh. "Thanks. Well, give Pete a call and get the specifics. Good luck with your new committee."

Emily stands. "Thanks, Hotch."

Emily walks out back to her desk. Reid and JJ look at her expectantly. She leans forward conspiratorially.

"Can you believe Hotch punched Scott?" she whispers.

JJ's and Reid's eyes widen. JJ stands up and hurries over to her wife's desk and Reid leans towards her.

"Are you serious?" JJ asks.

Emily leans towards her audience and whispers even quieter. "No."

"Ohhh!" JJ groans. Reid just shakes his head.

"You suck, Emily," Reid gripes.

Emily starts to giggle. "I couldn't resist. I'm on a new committee being set up by Pete Cartwright, who is finally getting his transfer down here."

JJ smiles. "That's great! Another couple of your old cronies in the area. We may actually have a life outside the BAU!"

Emily grins. "We already do. It's just getting better."

"When does it start?" Reid asks.

"Next month. It will be specifically targeting child traffickers. We'll have a chance to stop some of these bastards before they can set up houses like in Long Island or businesses like in Florida that time we helped with the women in that truck."

"That's great," Reid enthuses. "If they need another geek I might be interested."

Emily smiles. "Good to know. I'll tell Pete."

JJ pats Reid's shoulder. "And I'll warn him what he might be getting into with both of you on the committee."

Emily gives her a wink as JJ returns to her desk. Emily puts the folder in her committee binder and turns her attention to the open cases on her desk.

* * *

JJ taps on Rossi's door. "You got a minute?" she asks as he looks up.

He gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. "Always. What's up?"

"I think I fucked up a profile. A new case looks like the same unsub but if so then my profile is so off it's done more harm than good."

She drops down into a chair and hands him 3 thick folders. He sees the self-recrimination in her blue eyes and sets the folders down.

"JJ, I know this hurts right now but keep in mind it is not unusual for initial consults to be wrong. You know this. It just hurts more when it's our personal case. Sometimes only as other information, or other cases, come in can we refine our profile into the correct one."

JJ just nods but he can see the guilt is not easing up yet. Rossi opens the folders and starts to read from the beginning. JJ leaves his office knowing it will take him a while to get through it all. She runs into Emily in the break room. The brunette frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Fucked up a profile. Someone may have died because of it."

Emily lays a hand on her wife's arm. "Oh, Jen, baby, I am sorry. You are a damn good profiler. I am sure it wasn't a bad profile, just one without complete information. Still sucks sour berries but it's not your fault."

JJ sighs. "Rossi said the same thing. He's looking it over for me now to see where I screwed up. If it's really screwed I may have to go out there."

"Rossi will probably go, too. It could be that seeing the evidence in person is the only way to really tamp out a good profile."

"Maybe." JJ makes a cup of decaf coffee. "Or maybe I need to start working on my specialty."

Emily lifts a brow. "You've decided what you want to concentrate on?"

JJ nods. "Crimes against women: rape, murder, kidnapping. Next month at the conference where we're speaking there is a seminar I want to attend on working with female victims."

Emily nods. "Good. There are a couple I want to attend, too. But you better not tell me your seminar conflicts with the one we're giving. You know I hate doing these things alone."

JJ grins. "It doesn't conflict. It's actually right before ours so you'll have to do set up."

"Not a problem as long as you are there to help me discuss questioning children who have gone through traumatic events."

"I'll be there, Agent Prentiss. Promise."

"Good. So, you going to be okay?"

JJ nods. "I think so. I mean, I won't really know until Rossi finishes his review. God, Em, if that man died because I- -"

"Stop, Jennifer," Emily says authoritatively. "He died because a murderous fuck killed him. Nothing you did or didn't do killed him. Don't take on that guilt. It's self-destructive and in your heart you know that."

JJ sighs and nods. "Yeah, I guess I do. For now I just…need to start something else. Clear my head a bit."

"Good idea. And, Jen, trust your instincts and your training. Don't second guess yourself."

JJ smiles. "I won't. Thanks for the chat, Em."

"No thanks needed, sweetheart."

The two return to their desks. Emily watches from the corner of her eye as JJ takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and starts on another of the seemingly endless cases.

* * *

Emily glances at her very quiet wife as they drive home. "You were in with Rossi for a while. Should I be jealous? Maybe get Garcia to pull CCTV footage?"

JJ giggles. "No need for that, baby. Promise," she confirms, reaching over and taking Emily's hand. "We pulled the case files apart piece by piece. His initial profile, based on the previous cases, was the same as mine with only a variance in the unsub's age. Rossi thinks he's a bit older. But when the last case is added it completely skews the profile. We're now wondering if it's a copycat, a protégé, or a deviance for reasons we don't know. He and Hotch are looking over it to see if the team needs to respond. Something just isn't right about the whole thing."

"Why are you so sure it's not a copycat?"

JJ shrugs. "I…didn't say it wasn't…shit…you could tell by my voice, right?" Emily chuckles and nods. "It's the same guy. There are too many similarities to the original 3 deaths. The sheriff sent me so many bits of information it filled 3 folders. The only way this is a copycat is if the sheriff or the M.E. is the killer."

Emily glances at her. "And is that a consideration?"

JJ shakes her head. "Not the sheriff. He wants this guy caught. Don't know the M.E. but, well, you'd think he'd be smart enough to change things versus keeping them the same."

"Unless he is OCD," Emily points out.

"True. But some of the slash marks are hesitant and amateur. An M.E. wouldn't make those kind of marks."

"Good point. Well, if you want me to take a look tomorrow let me know."

"You've got enough on your desk. Plus if we go you'll find it waiting for you in the morning anyway."

"True." Emily takes a deep breath. "If we go as a team, I can't go. I need to be here for Declan in case Tom doesn't make it in."

"I know. You'll have to do your geekiness from afar for us."

Emily chuckles. "Yeah, just what I was thinking."

* * *

Garcia hurries into the restaurant. She starts to look around then sees Stephanie waving to her. She hurries as fast as her neon green platforms will carry her to her girlfriend's table.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Was trying to leave 5 minutes early when Hotch asked me to set a few things to run for a case JJ and Rossi are working. The team may end up going out there as a new killing put the original profile in the crapper and…shit…you don't care." Garcia takes a deep breath. "Do over! Hi, honey, sorry I am late."

Stephanie is just chuckling. She loves the way Garcia babbles and then can suddenly turn off work and fully invest in private time. Sometimes the DEA agent wishes she could do the same.

"Better late than never, baby. And you are wrong: I do care about your job. But I also like when we can both turn it off and just have us time."

Garcia smiles and squeezes Stephanie's hand. "Me, too. So, in general terms, how was work?"

"Good. But, well, I guess I should warn you, I may have to go away for a couple weeks. And, well, I won't be able to contact you while I'm gone."

"Undercover work?" Stephanie nods and Garcia's stomach flips. "Oh."

"Hey, don't get like that. It's a short assignment. Two weeks, maybe a month at most. I'll be in a support role but we won't be allowed to contact home just in case, you know?"

Garcia nods. "I know. Am I allowed to still hate it?"

Stephanie smiles. "I think that's perfectly acceptable."

"Is it also acceptable to get dinner to go so I can take you home and shag you like a minx?"

Stephanie bursts out laughing. "You, darling Penelope, can be a naughty, naughty girl. But on a side note…" she leans forward and whispers, "I loooove naughty."

Garcia's grin widens. They order dinner to go and soon are at Stephanie's house figuring dinner can be dessert as they are more concerned with eating something else first.

* * *

Emily walks up behind JJ in the bathroom and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Jen, you _have_ to turn it off."

"I know. I just…" JJ's voice trails off. "I keep seeing that last guy's face," she finally finishes.

"Stop seeing it or you won't sleep." Emily runs her hands up under JJ's shirt and rubs the pronounced stomach holding their twins. "They need you at your best and most rested, Jennifer. Let go of the guilt, let go of the case, let go for them, sweetheart."

JJ brings her hands up and covers Emily's. "I'm trying. I swear." Their eyes meet in the mirror. "I really am but it's like I can almost see where we…where I went wrong."

"Then you really need to rest. It won't come if you're tired and torturing yourself."

"I know. But I just…I…I…"

JJ's voice trails off again but this time it is because Emily has started to kiss a sensitive spot just behind the blonde's ear. She takes a deep breath and tilts her head giving Emily more access to her neck and ear. Emily smiles and starts to trail her lips and tongue over the offered landscape. JJ's eyes slip closed and her head lolls back on her wife's shoulder as her center starts to get very wet very fast. Emily watches as her wife's nipples come to attention under the silk sleep shirt she wears. She kisses her way back up to the younger woman's ear.

"I'm going to make you forget everything but how to scream my name."

JJ just nods as Emily lifts the shirt up and off. JJ moans as strong hands grip her breasts, massaging them gently while thumbs tease the hardened peaks. Emily feels JJ hips start to rock to the rhythm of the massage.

"Bed, Jennifer. Now," she whispers into her wife's ear.

JJ just nods. Emily pushes the sleep shorts down until they fall on their own to the floor. JJ steps out of them and hurries to the bed. Emily strips as she walks, watching JJ's eyes darken with need and desire. Emily crawls up the bed and covers JJ's mouth with her own. Their tongues tango, dancing with each other, fighting to claim as much as they can from the other woman. When they need to break for air, Emily sits up and drags one hand slowly down her wife's body from shoulder, between pert breasts, over rounded stomach, to neatly trimmed curls wet with passion. JJ's body writhes at the featherlike touch. Emily drags her fingernails over the curls and then down one thigh. JJ's legs open as her hips thrust up, begging for the jewel between them to be found.

"You are so beautiful, Jennifer Prentiss. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

JJ's eyes well up at the honesty in the words. "I feel so…so…frumpy most times."

"Never, Jennifer. You are always gorgeous. Always," Emily tells her as her mouth goes one of the breasts reaching towards the ceiling.

JJ arches up as Emily's tongue gently laves the breast.

"Oh! Oh, they are so sensitive!" JJ gasps.

Emily smiles and continues the careful torture of the peak. JJ's hips start to move faster. Emily slowly kisses her way down until she can settle between her wife's legs.

"Play with your nipples, Jennifer. You know you want to feel the pleasure everywhere."

JJ can't even speak. Her hands start to play with her nipples as Emily holds thrusting hips steady. Hardening her tongue, Emily draws it all the way up silken folds, loving the moan it elicits from her wife. Her tongue circles a pulsing clit then thrusts in as deep as it can go. JJ makes a loud noise at the plundering of her center. Emily rocks her tongue in and out, savoring the flavor of her wife. When she senses JJ can take no more, she moves her mouth up to the clit and sucks it hard.

"EM!" JJ screams

Emily sucks the jewel, flicks it with her tongue, teases it with her teeth. JJ's hips start to move faster. Emily feels her on the edge. She lifts a hand and shoves three fingers in deep, finding JJ's g-spot by memory and quickly working that bundle of nerves in time with the bundle in her mouth.

"OH! OH! OH! EMILY! YES! EMILY!"

Emily works her wife until the blonde explodes in sensation. Then works her some more quickly driving her up into a second orgasm.

"EMMMMMMM!" JJ screams as her hand grabs brunette locks and forces Emily's head away.

Emily takes the hint and climbs up her wife's spent body. She straddles as a strong thigh and starts to work her own wet center over the muscular limb. She takes JJ's hands, entwines their fingers then pins them down beside JJ's head.

"Feel what you do to me, baby. Feel it on your leg," Emily whispers.

JJ can only whimper and flex her thigh as she feels the hard nub rubbing against her. Emily's eyes close at the extra sensation of the flexing muscle. She starts to rock faster, grind down a little harder. Emily throws her head back.

"Oh, Jen. Do you feel what you do to me? Do you?"

"Yes! Please, Emily, please come on me! Please!"

Emily looks back down. Feeling herself on the brink she leans down and captures JJ's mouth once more. As their tongues dance once more Emily groans into the kiss as she spills her essence down her wife's legs. She has a few aftershocks then regretfully breaks the kiss and slides off JJ to cuddle against her side. Both women lie for a moment trying to catch their breath. JJ finally nuzzles into the dark hair on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I love you so much."

Emily kisses the shoulder below her cheek. "No thanks needed, sweetheart. I love you, too, and that's all this was about. I love you."

JJ smiles and leans her cheek against Emily's head. "Te amo, Emily."

Emily smiles. "Now and forever, Jennifer."

Emily uses her feet and hands to pull the covers up over them. And so they slip off to sleep cuddled up after a beautiful round of love making.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily nods her head. "And congratulations you just got your entire team caught in a crossfire."

The cadet groans and drops his head. Emily looks at the other students. She sees several scribbling away and knows they had come up with the same disastrous plan. She sees two students who seem to be questioning if they should raise their hands or not. She checks her class list.

"Pennelton, what would you have done in this situation?"

The cadet blushes and swallows a couple times before answering. "I, uh, would have done the initial deployments the same except I would have taken 4 from the back and sent them in the front. The smaller force in back could simply secure that area in case anyone escaped out the back. I would then split the front force into two teams, one going right, one going left to clear the inside of the building. When they get to the back wall, team leaders would have to contact each other and the team on the right would start to move to the left while the other team held position. This should flush the suspect out to one of those two teams or out the back door."

Emily nods. "Good plan. How do you avoid the potential crossfire situation as team right gets closer to team left?"

"Team right has priority to fire at the suspect. Team left should hunker down and fire only if they are sure team right is not in the way."

"How do they do that?"

Pennelton opens her mouth a couple times and then finally shrugs. "I, um, don't know."

"It's called instinct and experience. Can't plan for that. Team right has to trust team left won't shoot them and team left has to make sure they don't panic and fire at team right. Keep in mind, the suspect could have gotten out of the building before you got there and the only people in there are friendlies. Time in the field is the only thing that gives you the experience and instinct in these situations. Hogan's Alley can help but until you are in a live fire situation with a suspect you know will kill you and your adrenaline is pumping all of this is theory. My job, and Agent Morgan's job, is to get you as ready as we can." She looks at the cadet who had given the wrong scenario. "And better to learn in here where it's just words and diagrams than in the field when it's a coffin for you or a team member. Wrong is a good thing here. We learn from it, right?" The man nods. "Good. So, let's move on. Scenario number 2."

When the class ends an hour later, Emily can't help but be impressed. Her partner is training this group very well. As she is packing up, one of the cadet's approaches her.

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily looks up and smiles. "Cadet Morisini, right?"

Morisini nods nervously. "Yes. I, uh, want to say what you did at the Capital last fall was…amazing. Made me know I had made the right decision to apply to the Bureau."

Emily nods, as always a little embarrassed by the praise. "Well, I know my name was tossed around the most but it really was a group effort. Between my BAU team and task force members from other agencies we stopped those bastards. Too many agents look out for number 1. Be a team player and the kudos, commendations and promotions will happen. Trust me on that."

Morisini smiles. "I'll remember. Thanks."

Emily picks up her briefcase and walks out with the cadet. "So, where are you hoping to end up?"

Morisini shrugs. "Not sure yet. I know I want to really help people so White Collar doesn't interest me. I'm thinking either Counter Terrorism or Missing Persons. Who knows, maybe someday the BAU."

Emily smiles. "I recommend it but I am probably a little biased. Just make sure where ever you end up it's what you want not what someone else wants for you. You'll be a better agent if you are happy with what you are doing."

"I'll remember that. Thanks, Agent Prentiss."

"No problem. Good luck in Hogan's Alley next week."

The two split off. Emily feels the cadet's eyes following her. She sighs. Hopefully the kid will forget about hero worship and just do the job the best way she can.

* * *

As Emily walks into the lobby of her building she hears a voice call out to her.

"Emily!"

She turns and smiles as Jordan Todd walks over. "Hey, Jordan."

"Hi. Uh, can we talk a second?"

Emily nods, sure this about the Secure Ops Committee. "Sure."

Emily follows the African-American agent into a small room off the lobby. As Jordan goes to speak, Emily stops her.

"Jordan, before you start, I am sure Scott asked you to try to get my back on SecOps. Not going to happen. In fact, I have already accepted a post on another committee. It's a new one so it will take extra work to get it up and running."

Jordan grins. "Uh, glad about the other committee but no Scott didn't put me up to this. To be honest, I am surprised you lasted as long as you did and if he does have the nerve to ask me to talk to you I will say no."

"Thanks, Jordan."

"No problem." Jordan takes a deep breath. "This is about…something else. Something personal." Jordan tries to speak a couple of times but keeps stopping.

Emily decides to break the tension. "You do know I'm married, right? I mean, I believe I saw you at the church."

Jordan chuckles nervously. "Right. Married. I know. And, um, no offense but you're not exactly my type. You're missing a part I enjoy."

Emily bursts out laughing. "Noted!"

Jordan blows out a breath. "I'm dating someone. Sort of. I mean, when our schedules allow. I really, really like him and I think he likes me, too. Hell, Emily, I think I am falling in love with him."

"That great, Jordan. Do I know the lucky guy?"

Jordan nods. "Yes." She pauses a second. "Tom Colter."

You could knock Emily over with a feather she is so shocked. After a second, Jordan winces.

"Oh, shit. You're pissed."

Emily shakes her head. "Pissed? No! No! Just…it's a shock. Since when?"

"Well, it's kinda…complicated. Back after the whole thing with Declan I had to follow up with him about some stuff. Em, we talked business for 10 minutes and then shot the shit for 2 more hours. I missed a meeting because of him! Completely forgot it and lost track of time."

Emily grins. "Wow."

"Yeah. And then in December we were both at that conference in Munich. We bumped into each other in the lobby of the hotel. Next thing I know I am racing to get to the talk my boss and I were giving. Luckily he believed jet lag was the reason I was late. That night Tom and I met for dinner and talked for 4 hours."

"Wow again!"

Jordan smiles, seeing Emily isn't upset. "Yep. When we got back to the States it was Christmas and so much was going on we talked on the phone a few times, sent emails…just…kept talking, you know?" Emily nods. "We have gone out a few times since New Year's and, well, I really like him. I have never gotten to know someone the way I have Tom. He's a great father, a great man and…and he is someone I could see a future with. But I didn't know how you would feel about it so before it goes farther I told him I wanted to speak with you."

Emily smiles and places a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "You are right: he's a great father and a great man. I say go for it, Jordan. Goodness knows his schedule is so screwy he won't be able to bitch about yours."

Jordan laughs, relief on her face. "True. So you really don't mind?"

"Not at all. I think you're a pretty terrific person, too, Jordan. Something tells me you two will make a great couple."

"I hope so. So, um, about Declan…?"

"He'll be lucky to have another woman in his life who is smart, caring and a heck of a role model."

Jordan lets out a sigh of relief. "I am so glad to hear you say that. I know he's like a son to you and JJ. I didn't want you all to think that if things with Tom and I progress that your relationship with Dec would have to change."

"I think it can only improve by having you around," Emily says sincerely.

"Thanks, Emily. So since Tom has to come back into town early we're planning a date Friday night. Dinner, dancing, the works."

"Very nice. Tell him to treat you right or he'll have to answer to me."

Jordan smiles. "I will. I'm glad this out in the open with us, Emily. I just didn't want you finding out and being mad I hadn't said something."

"I appreciate that. So, good luck with Tom. I really can't say enough good things about him."

Jordan grins. "Me neither."

The two agents leave the room both happier for having had the talk.

* * *

JJ sits down in front of Hotch and Rossi. "So, how bad did I miss it?"

"You didn't," Hotch states immediately. "Based on the first three cases I would have written the exact same profile you did."

"Same here, kid," Rossi agrees.

Hotch lifts a piece of paper. "This doesn't fit with the others but I agree it's the same killer. Problem is, what do we do about the profile?"

JJ shrugs. "I don't know. To be honest, I came in here today knowing I was right. I don't doubt that now but I am so baffled by the last kill I don't know what to do."

"I am not at a point I want to send the team. I'm sending you and Rossi to check out the evidence in person and even this fourth body if it is still in the morgue. If you all feel we need to fly out we will. JJ, how does this affect the Declan situation for you?"

JJ smiles, happy that Hotch would think about the young boy as if he really is JJ and Emily's child. "Emily will be there for him and Tom is already in the air so he'll be there, too. I'd like to be there but I warned Dec last night this was a possibility."

"Good. Get your tickets and hotel booked. I'll call the sheriff and let him know you are coming out and, if you need us, we'll follow."

"Sounds good." JJ stands. "Thanks both of you for letting me know I am not losing my profiling abilities. I thought maybe I'd crashed and burned already."

Rossi grins. "Nah, you still have a couple years before that happens."

JJ chuckles. "Good to know. I'll book airline if you book hotel."

Rossi nods. "Deal, kid."

Hotch watches the two agents leave the room. For whatever reason Rossi and JJ work together as well as Emily and Morgan do. Who would have predicted it? And then there is Reid. Most of the time his brain is working well beyond everyone else's but every once in a while he and Emily just click. It is downright scary at times.

He turns his attention to an email he had received earlier. One of the other BAU teams wanted one of his people as their second in command of the unit. He knows the unit chief and knows it would be a good mix. But Hotch doesn't want his team broken up. Personally he wants to delete the email and ignore it. Professionally, he knows he has to mention it to his agent.

Tomorrow. He can deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

JJ nods towards the bathroom as Emily arrives in the bullpen. Emily has a feeling she knows what is going on as she puts down her briefcase then follows her wife. She takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Jen? Let me guess, you and Rossi are headed south."

JJ nods as she leans against the wall. "Yep. I know we thought it was a possibility and I know I told Declan about it but, well, I hate this, Em."

Emily smiles and pulls the blonde into a hug. "He will be okay, Jen. Just call him this evening and talk to him. He loves you and knows you love him, too."

JJ sinks into the embrace. "I know he does. I think it's getting to me more because it's our first time having to do the concerned parent thing. I was kind of hoping to get it out of the way since we'll have 4 more to possibly experience it with."

Emily chuckles. "Good point. I will take plenty of notes for you." She kisses JJ's temple. "I love you so much, Jen. You have never…never hesitated to love Declan and be there for him. His…father, God I hate saying that, was a horrible person who you had a lot of reasons to hate and that never once affected your feelings for Declan. I'm not sure there are many people who could have not only accepted Declan but also become a mother-figure to him. You are an amazing woman and I thank God every day you are in my life and the life of my children. All 5 of my children."

JJ sniffles and wipes a tear. "Damn you, Emily, for getting a hormonal woman all teary-eyed at Quantico."

Emily smiles and hugs her closer. "I'd say I'm sorry but that would be a lie."

JJ chuckles and playfully smacks Emily's arm. She leans back and stares into Emily's eyes. "I love you, Em. I thank God every day for you, too."

The two share a chaste kiss, considering where they are, and one more hug. They then leave the restroom to separate and get to work on their respective cases.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ shifts uncomfortably in her first class seat. Rossi studies her a second.

"You okay?"

"Rossi, I am 25 weeks pregnant, we've been sitting on the tarmac for 30 minutes and have just been told we MIGHT get to take off in 15." She turns to glare at him. "I have to pee, Rossi, and this is going to get ugly if we don't get in the air and to cruising altitude SOON."

Rossi wisely keeps his mouth shut, glad JJ has the aisle seat so she will have a direct path to the bathroom once the fasten seatbelt sign goes off. By the time the plane takes off nearly 30 minutes later JJ is ready to lose her mind. As soon as the plane levels out she is up. A flight attendant starts to ask her to take a seat but JJ flashes her badge.

"Federal emergency. Pregnant agent in need of the bathroom. Step aside, ma'am!"

The flight attendant is too stunned to react as JJ pushes past her and into the bathroom. After a second the woman makes her way to Rossi.

"Uh, is she TSA? Or air marshal?"

Rossi grins. "We're FBI. And since she is 25 weeks pregnant she'll use that badge any time she can to get to the bathroom when necessary."

The attendant chuckles. "Ah. I see. I'll let her know when we're half an hour from landing in case she wants to go one last time before having to buckle in."

"Thanks," Rossi says sincerely as the woman moves off to get the drink cart ready.

A few minutes later a relieved JJ makes her way back to her seat. She sighs happily as she settles back in for the flight. Rossi grins and tells her what the flight attendant offered.

JJ smiles. "I'll have to buy her chocolates. And something pretty, too."

Rossi nods. "Definitely, kid. Definitely." He takes a deep breath and pulls out the case file. "So, I had an idea I wanted to run past you. What if this odd ball killing isn't as random as the others? Maybe this guy saw something or somehow knew the killer. Before he could go to the cops, the killer silences him. But the unsub can't _not_ make this one look like the others."

JJ ponders that a moment. "In other words, we need to look more at methodology than victimology for kill 4. The victimology on the first 3 is the serial aspect but the last one is incidental." She slowly nods as she thinks over the evidence they had seen so far. "That makes more sense than what we've postulated so far. So we need to know more about this guy than Garcia can give us. Where could he have crossed paths with the unsub?"

Rossi shrugs. "Could have been a daily thing, could have been a coincidence."

"I thought Gideon always said there are no coincidences," she points out with a smile.

Rossi shrugs. "Gideon and I didn't agree on everything. Just most things."

"Ah, I see," JJ replies.

She starts to flip through her tablet, making notes about evidence she wants to see in person and questions she wants to ask the medical examiner. True to her word, the flight attendant gives JJ a heads up just before the plane starts its approach.

And JJ is more than thankful for the chance to make room for the twins one more time.

* * *

Emily stares at the information with excitement and with trepidation. She lifts her eyes to Hotch's.

"Seriously? Second on Hessel's team? What about his current team members? Why isn't he promoting from within?" she asks suspiciously.

Hotch shrugs. "From what he told me he just doesn't think any are ready yet. He needs a seasoned agent to help mold them into team he knows they can be. Straus told him he can approach any agent within the BAU with this position. You're his first choice."

Emily swallows and sets the paper down. "Hotch…is…do you want me to take this because of Jen? I mean, when you first approved of us dating she was a liaison and technically- -"

"This has nothing to do with me and everything to do about your record with the Bureau, your leadership abilities, and Hessel's desire to put together the best team possible. It is great opportunity for you and you have earned it, Prentiss." He takes a deep breath. "That said, I want to keep you on my team. This team is the best in the BAU because of how well we all work together. I can't offer you the extra pay grade he can, I can't offer you the chance to be second in command of the unit. Let's face it, there's nothing I can offer you that will counter his offer. I have to hope your experience with this team and the friendships you've made while on it will counter what he has offered you." He sits back in his chair. "You don't have to decide anything today. In fact, he stressed that he wanted you to take the weekend to consider everything. I think that would be a good idea."

Emily slowly nods, her eyes going back to the paper on the desk. "Yeah…probably good. I mean, I need to talk to Jen. And I have the thing with Declan tomorrow." She meets Hotch's eyes again. "I think the weekend is a good idea. Um, Hotch, please don't think me considering this offer has anything to do with you or the team."

Hotch gives her a smile. "I don't. You've had other offers, especially after the Capital bombings. This is the first one that actually has me worried because I can see you taking it and doing very well. Needless to say, whatever you decide I back you 100%."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Hotch. I'll give you my answer on Monday."

He nods as she stands. "Very good. Have a good night."

"Thanks."

Almost in a daze, Emily goes to her desk to get her purse and get ready to go home. Reid gives her a look.

"You okay?"

Emily smiles. "Yeah. Lot on my mind. But, have to put it away. Declan needs my help tonight and that's what I need to focus on."

"Tell him good luck for me."

"I will. Thanks, handsome."

Reid just gives her a lopsided grin as Emily walks out of the bullpen. She pauses a moment in the hallway and looks back. Could she really picture herself walking into the bullpen on the other end of this BAU floor? She sighs and turns back towards the elevators. Time will tell.

* * *

Rossi and JJ are staring at the crime boards the two detectives had put together. To their frustration, they were not allowed to rearrange anything into the more organized manner they were used to. The detectives were not exactly happy the agents were there at all but their captain has asked that JJ and Rossi at least be allowed to give a profile. After 45 minutes JJ finally spins around and pins the detectives with a frustration filled glare.

"Okay, tell me again why you have your evidence boards arranged in this horrible manner?"

The male detective stiffens, his eyes filled with hate. "We got all their work info and coworkers listed. Next is their immediate family. Then extended family. And then we go to places they hang out. Somewhere on one of those boards is the reason they were killed!"

"Only if the unsub is looking at them as a collective group," JJ points out. "You have no idea who he is or why he is targeting these people. We need to carefully explore the victimology even though this," she gestures to the boards, "may not yield a clue as to why the unsub targeted them. Where is your information on the killings strikes?"

He grabs a folder and tosses it at her. "Here! Look at the pictures all you want. I been a detective 15 years and a cop probably longer than you've been out of diapers, little girl. The guy is a sick fuck and he knows these victims well before he kills them. Probably stalks them a while."

JJ nods. "Stalks, yes. Knows them, no way. There is no remorse, no signs of overkill that make this personal. You've pigeonholed an idea and aren't looking at the facts in front of you, old man," she counters his "little girl" comment.

The detective's face reddens in anger. He starts towards JJ but his partner wisely intervenes. "Easy, Collins! Go get a coffee and some air before you stroke out," she tells him. He starts to argue but she lifts a hand. "Do it. Now. Don't lose your pension by doing something stupid to a damn Fed." Once he is gone, she turns to the agents. "Sorry. He's…well, he's got a few months left and there is no changing him." She hands JJ a flash drive. "Here. My way is more your way. I just have to be subtle about it a little longer."

JJ grins and accepts the drive. "Thank you."

"How long have you been covering for him, Adante?" Rossi asks.

She chuckles. "About a year. Captain knows but no one else does. Truth is, Collins is a good cop and a good detective when things are…normal, I guess you could say." She gestures to the boards. "This has him rattled because he's not used to the psychology behind a mind like this. It's too 'new school' for him, you know?"

Rossi nods. "I know. Trust me. So were you the one that encouraged your boss to call us?"

"Yes. He covered with Collins, though. Said he went over our heads. I didn't- -"

"Oh my God!" JJ blurts. She had been looking at the contents of the flash drive. Rossi and Adante look at her as she looks up. "Rossi, we've seen this guy before! That's what was bugging me! We know this fucker!"

Rossi hurries over and looks over her shoulder. Even on the small screen he sees what JJ does.

"Holy shit."

He walks over and flips one of the crime boards over to the empty side. He grabs the folder with the autopsy photos and starts to pin them up. The team had nicknamed the guy "Alphabet Soup" when they discussed him. Morgan had gotten the first set of kills but Reid had seen the pattern developing. The team had flown to Carson City, Nevada only to see the case go cold. For two weeks they had tried to find anything to tell them where the man had gone. Now, five years later, he is back, this time in Birmingham, Alabama. Rossi turns to Adante.

"I had just rejoined the Bureau. Was the third case we went on together. Dr. Spencer Reid had noticed the pattern in the stab wounds." He points to them. "It's Morse Code."

Adante's eyes widen. "Holy shit is right."

Rossi nods and continues. "He killed 16 men then just disappeared when he got to the end of the phrase. Each man a word. 'We love to kill. It makes us smile. Never will there be anything more orgasmic. Goodbye.'"

"And then he was gone until now," Adante states.

"Yep." He looks at JJ. "What do we have so far?"

JJ finishes getting the information off a translator and walks over to the board. She grabs a dry erase marker and writes the first 4 words of the new message. 'Time for us to'

"Something tells me we don't really want to know what it's time for," Adante notes.

"Definitely not," JJ states. She pulls out her phone. "Garcia, I need you to email me the files for 'Alphabet Soup' out of Carson City, Nevada."

"Oh, crap! Oh, I so should have given that case to Reid!"

JJ grins. "Probably. Rossi is on with Hotch. I think the team will be on their way- -"

"Adante, we got another freakin' body," Collins says, his face pale.

Adante rolls her head. "Shit. You two want on the scene with us?"

Rossi nods and pockets his phone. "I'll go with you while JJ reviews the pertinents on the Nevada case." He looks at Collins. "You've got yourself a serial doozy at the twilight of your career."

Collins grunts. "Fucking great." He looks at the board. "Morse fucking Code. Haven't seen that since my Navy days. Still should have seen it."

Rossi shrugs sympathetically. "Who the hell looks for Morse Code in stab wounds? I'll fill you in on what we know as we drive to the new scene."

* * *

Declan finishes reading his statement and looks up nervously. "So, um, what do you think?"

Emily smiles proudly. "It's really good, Dec. You took responsibility for your actions but also explained the extenuating circumstances. You didn't randomly pick a fight. You stood up for someone dealing with a bully."

Dec sighs and sits down on the couch. "But what if they think I'm just trying to deflect blame onto Matt?"

"Some may think that no matter what you say," Emily answers honestly. "That's why you'll have character witnesses, not to mention Stuart, who will take the stand in your defense."

"Yeah, I guess so." He bites his lip a second. "What if…they kick me out of school?"

Emily places a finger under his chin and forces him to look up. "They won't, Declan. I'd bet you my motorcycle on it."

Dec manages a small smile. "Is it kinda bad that now I'm hoping they will kick me out?"

Emily chuckles and pulls him into a hug. "How about we just hope they don't and do everything we can to keep that from happening?"

"Oh, okay, I guess." He takes a deep breath and sits up. "Okay, I think I'm ready for you to throw the hard questions at me."

Emily nods. "Good."

Declan stands back up as if he is at the podium he will stand at the next day. Emily hardens her eyes, making him shiver. She makes a point of opening the folder in her lap and perusing it, making him wait. He starts to shift uncomfortably.

"Why so shifty, Mr. Colter? Afraid of what we might now?" Emily lifts the folder for emphasis.

"No, ma'am!" he answers immediately. "I'm just…nervous, ma'am, but I know I have done nothing to warrant me getting kicked out of school."

"So you say," Emily sneers. She looks at the folder once more. "Word here is that you got into several altercations with a player on an opposing lacrosse team a couple seasons ago."

Declan frowns. "No! No, ma'am, it wasn't like that. He came at me. I never retaliated no matter what he did."

"Oh, so you're an angel, Mr. Colter. Never retaliated, only fought to stop an alleged bully. How sweet," Emily states condescendingly.

Declan takes a deep breath. "Yes, ma'am, that is correct."

"I didn't ask for your confirmation, Mr. Colter."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"How long has Mr. Woldridge called you 'Deckchair', Mr. Colter?"

"Uh, well, I guess as long as we've gone to school here. So, like, 6 years."

"You've been here 8 years."

"But he's only been here 6, ma'am."

"Ah. I see."

Emily spends 5 more minutes peppering him with questions meant to rattle him or make him get confrontational. Declan handles them all just fine. When she finishes with her questions, Emily closes her folder.

"Do you have any other statement you wish to make, Mr. Colter?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do." He takes a deep breath. "I will stand for any punishment you all feel I should receive. I know I broke the letter of the school rules, if not the spirit." He takes another deep breath. "But right now I ask that you are lenient with Mr. Woldridge. His home life has not been…good for many years now. His mother passed away and his father has all but dumped him here and forgotten him. He won't even take time to sign a permission slip so Mr. Woldridge could go home with someone over holidays. Despite being a child in a single parent home, I have never felt lonely or abandoned by my father. I can't even imagine what that would do to me. But I do know it would probably make me angry enough that I would take to bullying others just to make myself feel better; feel important. I am worried that is the trap Mr. Woldridge has fallen into. At this school we all look out for each other. Unfortunately I think too many of us wrote off Matt as a pest and didn't really look at him. Well, I'm looking now and I see a kid my age who just needs to know he's important to someone. Please, don't suspend him or kick him out of school. Now more than ever Matt Woldridge needs friendship and support. Let's make sure that is exactly what he gets."

He had barely had to look at his notes to recite the statement. Emily starts to clap.

"Dec, that was the nicest thing I have ever heard anyone read about the person who got them in trouble." She stands and pulls him into a hug. "I am so proud of you, Dec. You're going to do great tomorrow." She leans back and kisses his forehead. "Just great."

He smiles. "Thanks, Mom. I will say if Mrs. Peabody is meaner than you were just now I'm going to do miserably. You were scary! If she's worse I'll be terrified into silence."

Emily laughs and rubs his head. "Let's hope she's not trained to be as mean as I was trained. If she has been, I'll be scared, too." He chuckles. "Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed. Make sure you have everything you'll need in the morning."

"I will. When will Dad get here?"

"His plane doesn't land until almost 11. He'll stop by long enough to check on you then meet us here in the morning." She ruffles Dec's hair. "Go on now. Get to bed. You've got to look pretty for your trial."

Declan laughs. "Gee, sounds so nice when you put it that way, Mom." He gives her another hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dec. Go on."

Declan hurries up the steps. Emily watches him go then pulls out her phone. She had felt it vibrate as she questioned him. She sees the text from JJ and rolls her eyes.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters. She thinks a second and shakes her head. "_I can't miss Declan's hearing. I'll pay out of pocket and fly out to meet you there. Reid can grab my go bag."_

Emily pockets her phone, knowing JJ will understand that if Hotch does call for the team to go to Alabama that Emily won't be on the flight. She takes a deep breath and goes upstairs to check on Rocky and Henry and say a final goodnight to Declan before calling her wife.

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart. How you feeling?" Emily asks as her wife answers.

JJ sighs and tries to find a comfortable way to lay on the hotel bed. "Frustrated and sore. Back is aching. Feet are swollen and Hotch is worried about the team coming out here too soon."

Emily nods. "I believe it. I remember that case now. We worried he had said goodbye because of our presence."

"Yeah. We even considered putting me on the news again to see if it rattled the unsub but finally decided it could drive him underground again. You all are going to do some work from Quantico tomorrow while Rossi and I continue to work here. Unless the unsub contacts us directly we'll keep it that way through the weekend."

Emily nods. "Good plan. Will also give Morgan time to get home. I seem to remember him taking that one a little personally."

"Definitely. 'Welcome home, Derek. How about a case that haunts your past as your first one back?' Yeah, that's a nice welcome home," JJ jokes wryly.

"Good point. Hopefully he'll have plenty of good memories to counteract any bad ones he has from before."

"Hopefully. So, is Dec ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. He didn't really need much help from me. He spent a lot of time writing up his version of the events and he truly believes he was doing the right thing when he stepped in to help Stuart. Add in the fact that I bet him my motorcycle he wouldn't get kicked out and I think he'll be happy no matter what tomorrow."

JJ bursts out laughing. "Oh, good grief. You are so hating yourself if you are wrong, Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. I never make a sucker bet."

"True. Tom arrived yet?"

"Nope. It will be well after 11 before he gets here, probably closer to midnight. He'll swing in here long enough to let Declan know he's in town then head down to his house for the night."

"Carpooling tomorrow?"

"No, I'll follow him and Declan so I can head to Quantico afterwards. I promised Jordan I'd let her know the outcome if Dec does get suspended and Tom can't call her right away."

"Do you think he will be?"

Emily thinks a moment. "If they believe Declan, I think they'll give him time served and a stern warning that even though he was doing the right thing he did it the wrong way. I'm hoping they will see the shove was really just a way to get Matt away from Stuart and erase the suspension from his file."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for him. If he can, have him call me when it's over. Hopefully by then I will have gotten a text from you about the outcome," JJ hints.

Emily grins. "You will have. Promise. So, I have to tea- -" Emily pauses as she hears shuffling coming from Rocky's monitor followed by the little girl's door alarm going off. "Hold on, Jen. Rocky is up."

Emily sets her phone on the nightstand and walks into to the hallway. "Rocky?"

The little girl is standing in the hallway, her stuffed tiger under one arm and Sergio in the other. The cat's front legs are over her arm and his whole body hangs down the length of her. He looks humiliated but does not scratch or try to get out of what must be an uncomfortable situation. Emily kneels down as Rocky walks up to her.

"Bad dream," the little girl sniffles.

Emily runs a hand through her hair. "Poor baby." She gently eases Sergio out of her daughter's arm. "I'll carry Sergio and you can carry Ned." (Yes, another interesting animal name for her tiger.) "Come talk to Mommy."

Rocky just nods and follows Emily and Sergio back to the bedroom. Emily sets the cat on the bed and he quickly kneads a place in the comforter and goes back to sleep. Emily picks up Rocky and places her up by the pillows then hands her the phone.

"Hi," she says softly.

"Hi, Rock Star. You okay?" JJ asks.

"Bad dream."

"Oh, my sweet girl. I bet Mama can kiss it away for you."

"Her can," Rocky agrees. "You eat babies today?"

JJ can't help but laugh. "Uh, no not today."

"Good."

Emily sits down beside Rocky and pulls her close, loving the little one's unshakable belief that JJ ate the twins. She kisses Rocky's dark curls.

"So think you'll be able to sleep now, Rock?" JJ asks.

"Si. Mama sing and me and Sug sleep here with Ned and Mama."

"I think that sounds like a good plan. I love you, Rocky."

"Love, Mommy."

Emily takes the phone back. "Jen?"

"Go ahead and kiss her bad dream away. I'm so achy I am probably going to try to get some sleep as it may be a restless night."

"Okay, sweetheart. If you need me give me a call. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, Em."

"Goodnight, Jennifer."

Emily hangs up and sets her phone aside. She pulls Rocky close and kisses her forehead. "There. All the bad dreams have to go away for the night."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Emily vows, hoping she is right.

She pulls the blankets up and tucks Rocky in. She uses JJ's pillows to create a barrier on the other side of the bed and starts to sing to her daughter, stroking her fingers through dark, curly locks as she does. In just a few minutes the little girl is curled up with her tiger, fast asleep. And Sergio has moved to sleep back to back with his little human. Emily shakes her head and strokes his back.

"You really are the best kitty ever," she tells him as he stretches once and resettles against Rocky.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom and Emily are pacing impatiently as they await the start of Declan's hearing. Their son had already been taken back by Stephen Hill's assistant where the three students involved in the incident were being made to wait. Emily looks around and sees the family of Stuart Ellis sitting nervously on a couch. She suddenly pauses and whispers to Tom.

"Have you seen Matt's father?"

Tom looks around, even though it is obvious the man isn't there. "Uh, no. Not outside when I stepped out to call my…um, friend."

Emily hides a smirk, rightly assuming that "friend" is Jordan Todd. She'll pick on him about that later. "I'm going to see if I can find Stephen. That little boy's father should be here."

"And if he's not?"

"Then maybe CPS can get involved. If Declan is right, he's being neglected. That needs to be addressed. Soon."

Tom just nods, agreeing with Emily but more concerned with his own son at the moment. After a second he chuckles when he realizes she is worried about Declan but using concern for Matt to hide her emotions.

"Some things never change, old friend," he whispers.

Out in the hallway, Emily finds Stephen's assistant. "Ms. Beatty? Are Matt's parents here?"

The woman gets a disgusted look on her face. "No. They are out of the country so he sent his assistant to be here in case Matt gets kicked out of school. She is in the office working on her laptop."

"Will she even attend the hearing?"

"She says no."

Emily rolls her eyes and storms towards the office. She sees the woman sitting on the couch reading something on her computer screen.

"Look, your employer might be an ass and that may not be your kid in there but he needs someone on his side. If it can't be his father can it at least be you? Couldn't you at least pretend to give a damn about him for an hour or so?"

The woman saves the file she is proofing then slowly lifts her eyes to meet Emily's. "I am not sure who you are but I will have you know I have already raised 3 children. Mr. Woldridge's son is not my charge and not my concern. The only reason I agreed to be here to drive the boy home is I am being paid generously for this additional duty. I am not his nanny, I am not his babysitter, I am just his chauffer."

Emily's eyes narrow. "So you really don't care that your boss is ruining his son's life? You have no humanity in you that tells you this little boy shouldn't suffer because his father is an absentee parent?"

"No. Now if you excuse me I have work to get done. Good day."

The woman turns back to her computer, effectively dismissing Emily. Emily's lip curls in a sneer. She pulls out her phone and stabs a quick dial number.

"Garcia? I need you to pull all the information you can on Matthew Woldridge, Senior, as well as his office assistant. You'll have to get her info from their company records." She listens a second as the woman's head pops up. "That's right, Garcia. Pull all you can and flag Hotch. We may be offering the local police evidence in a child neglect case."

Emily doesn't wait for the woman to protest, just turns on her heel and walks out. Once she is clear of the office she chuckles.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"So can I guess what this charade was about?" JJ asks.

"Wanted to put some fear into a heartless bitch and, hopefully, get that fear passed on to Matt's father. Thanks for pretending to be Garcia for a second."

"No problem. I love you, Em."

"Love you, too."

Emily hangs up and goes back into the waiting room to find Tom still pacing while they await the start of the hearing.

* * *

JJ runs her hands through her hair. One more word in Morse Code but no clue how that will help them track down the unsub. She stands and starts to pace.

"Maybe Spence will see that it is the start of a quote. Only the last one wasn't," JJ points out to herself. She walks over and reads the dry erase board. "'Time for us to kill'. Yeah, we figured that. But why? And is there more to the compulsion than just loving to kill? And why use 'us' and 'we' when nothing we've seen suggests that you have a partner?"

"All good questions. We need to find answers to a few of them soon," Rossi notes.

"No shit," JJ agrees. She runs her hands through her hair again. "Okay, the words are not going to tell us anything other than he knows Morse code. If we ask Garcia to search military records she will never speak to us again if we can't help her filter the search."

Rossi chuckles. "At the_ least_ she won't speak to us."

JJ grins. "Right." She takes a deep breath. "Our new profile is just like the old profile." She turns to Rossi. "What if they are both wrong? What could we change?"

Rossi shrugs. "I have no idea. I spent last night trying to twist things around, adding other characteristics, taking some away, and I have nothing to show for it other than a belief that the profile is right."

"Damn. Same here. Was hoping I was aching so badly last night I missed something."

JJ walks over to the map on another board. "How the hell is he finding these people? I have yet to see a single damn place their lives converge." She goes to the table and picks up a stack of papers and tosses them back down. "Garcia has gone back to their childhood and there is just NOTHING!"

Rossi nods. "Nothing but the unsub." He leans on the table. "He only kills men. Gay or a woman maybe?"

JJ bites her lip a second. "Gay I doubt. None of the victims so far has been gay or questioning. And none have been so happy in their lives they would piss someone off. They are just run of the mill kind of guys. As to a woman…" she thinks a second and looks at the pics. "Too messy. Not to mention there was a torture aspect as the first cut wasn't necessarily the killing blow. Doesn't scream stereotype woman to me."

"Okay, what about non-stereotype? Even the married guys might lend a hand if a woman pulled a Bundy and faked needing help. Look at the surfer and Nitodu."

JJ nods. "I see what you're saying but there is no sign of ketamine or other drugs in the victims' systems. No sign they were…oh…oh, shit…" She turns and looks at the boards. "Fuck, Rossi we discounted the 'we' and 'us' in his message."

Rossi sits up straight as it hits him too. "A fucking team. She lures the men, plays the damsel in distress, they don't fight back because she is at risk and then they die."

JJ nods. "A fucking team," she echoes.

Rossi grabs the phone off the table and hits redial. "Garcia, it's a team, not an individual. Does that help any of your searches?"

The analyst thinks a second. "Not really. I would need to know if it's two men, a man and woman, or two women. And are they married or not."

"Damn it." Rossi thinks a second. "Filter with a man and woman, married."

"Got it, sir. Will get you the city cross check as soon as I can."

She hangs up and gets back to work. Rossi grabs some of the papers and starts to look at them with this new insight in mind. Suddenly JJ's phone trills with Emily's text tone. Both agents look at the phone. JJ looks up and stares into Rossi's eyes.

"I'm kind of scared to look."

Rossi smiles. "He'll be fine, kid. I have faith."

JJ gives him a smile and picks up the phone. She opens the text and lets out the breath she'd been holding.

* * *

Emily and Tom sit in chairs in a small assembly room near the auditorium. A table at the front of the room seats the nine members of the honor committee: 5 students from the high school and 4 teachers. At a table just in front of them sits Declan, Matt and Stuart. All 3 had been charged with fighting but if justice is served only 1 would be facing punishment. And if Declan's voice is heard, even that student will be getting help instead of being expelled.

The teacher sitting in the middle of the table stands. "Quiet please." Conversations around the room cease. "We are here today to decide the future at our school for Declan Colter, Stuart Ellis and Matthew Woldridge. These three boys have been charged with fighting. According to school policy they must faces the consequences and have been suspended for three days. We will now let them explain their actions, make their apologies to the school, and then the committee will adjourn to come up with their punishment. Are there any questions from the students who are charged?" The three boys glance at each other but none speak. "Very well. Mr. Colter, as your name comes first alphabetically you will speak first. Please step up to the podium."

Declan takes a deep breath, picks up the folder with his statements inside and approaches a podium right in front of the table. The teacher stares at him. Her face is long and narrow, giving her a severe, intimidating appearance. Emily smiles to herself, thinking that is probably exactly why she was chosen to lead the proceedings. The woman takes her seat.

"Mr. Colter, if you could tell us how you perceived the events of the day."

Declan clears his throat, glances down at his paper once, then recites from memory exactly what happened.

"I was walking to class and heard Stuart, uh, Mr. Ellis, say 'Leave me alone.' I looked into the alcove and saw Mr. Woldridge backing him up against the wall farthest from the hallway. Mr. Woldridge knocked the books out of Mr. Ellis' hands and looked like he was about to hit him. I ran into the alcove and said 'Leave him alone!' and tried to get between the two students. Mr. Woldridge pushed me away and then Mr. Ellis tried to run past us. He got shoved back and when Mr. Woldridge was about to punch him I intervened and took the hit instead, which is why I have a black eye. I pushed Mr. Woldridge back, just hoping to give Mr. Ellis time to run to get away. But Mr. Woldridge fell and hit his head. Before anything more could happen two teachers appeared and took all three of us to the office."

The woman lifts an eyebrow. "According to your statement you are little more than an innocent bystander. Is that what you are implying?"

"Not at all, ma'am. I know I was wrong to push Mr. Woldridge and plan to accept the consequences of my actions."

"I see." She looks down the table to see if anyone else has any questions. A student nods. "Go ahead, Mr. Rives.

The student looks at Declan. "Mr. Colter, it is our understanding you were in several altercations on the lacrosse field. Are you sure you aren't looking for a reason to fight?"

Declan shakes his head. "No, Mr. Rives. On the lacrosse field an opposing player was upset that I kept him from scoring. My legal defensive tactics frustrated him and he struck out at me on two occasions. I did not retaliate either time."

"But you retaliated against Mr. Woldridge. Why would you strike another student and not an opposing player?" the student counters.

Declan considers his answer. "I don't feel I retaliated against Mr. Woldridge. I simply wanted to give Mr. Ellis room to run. It was unfortunate that he fell and hit his head but I am glad he was not able to hurt Mr. Ellis."

Another student raises their hand. "Why step into the alcove when you saw what was happening? Why not get a teacher?"

Declan sighs. "I simply reacted to protect Mr. Ellis. Waiting for a teacher would have ensured Mr. Ellis was hurt. I was hoping to stop the fight before it ever started."

For 20 minutes Declan is peppered with questions that attempt to show his actions were personal against Matt not altruistic to help Stuart. Tom and Emily are both thrilled at how well he handles himself. Finally there are no more questions for him. The head inquisitor looks back to Declan.

"Mr. Colter, now that the facts of the case have been laid out, do you have a personal statement to make?"

Declan nods. "Yes, ma'am."

He pulls out the second piece of paper in his folder, takes a deep breath, and starts to read. By the time he finishes his supportive statement about Matt, that young boy is staring at him in shock. Emily studies the members of the honor committee and sees respect in their eyes. She squeezes Tom's hand.

"He's going to be fine, Tom," she whispers, hoping to ease her friends' mind.

For 20 more minutes other students step to the podium for witnesses and speak on Declan's behalf. Tom's face is full of pride as he sees how much respect his son has from his peers. Emily knows the man beside her has raised his son to be a fine young man. She had been sure he would and is glad to see that faith was well-founded. The head inquisitor looks around.

"Does anyone else wish to speak on Mr. Colter's behalf?"

She is looking out at the assembly. Her face registers shock, as does Declan's, when Matthew Woldridge stands up.

"I would like to if that's okay, ma'am?"

The woman nods. "Of course, Mr. Woldridge."

Matt approaches the podium. As contentious as their relationship has been, Declan's stomach is hard as a rock. Matt clasps his hands together, staring at them as he begins to speak.

"Ever since I got to school I've been calling Declan Colter 'Deckchair' just to bug him. I've picked on him for having 2 lesbians as his stand-in guardians when his dad is away. I picked on him for getting hurt in lacrosse and stuff. I picked on him if he got a bad grade. About the only thing I haven't picked on him for is his dad's illness because, well, I remember my Mom's…death and stuff. Anyway, he's had plenty of chances to punch me if he wanted to but he never did. I even called him a chicken a few times because he didn't." He takes a deep breath. "On Monday all Mr. Colter did was protect Mr. Ellis. When he pushed me I tripped over the books I had knocked to the ground so, really, it was my fault I hit my head. I was a jerk and, well, neither Mr. Colter nor Mr. Elllis should be punished because of it. But especially not Mr. Colter. He's never done anything to me no matter what I did to him and he was just trying to protect Mr. Ellis." He swallows. "So, um, I guess that's all."

He turns and starts back to the table. Declan steps in front of him and extends his hand. Matt stares at it a moment, then slowly takes it and shakes it. Out in the gallery, Tom sighs and leans towards Emily.

"God, I love my kid."

Emily smiles. "Right there with you, my friend."

An hour and a half later Tom, Emily and Stuart's parents are back in the waiting room while the committee debates what should happen with the three students. Mrs. Ellis walks over and offers her hand to Tom.

"Tom, your son is a great kid. That's not the first time he has stood up for Stuart when he was getting bullied. Most times it was just verbal teasing but Declan has always been there for him. Stuart, bless him, knows he is a nerd and he is actually proud of that fact. Having boys, make that young men, like Declan watching out for him and I feel better about his safety."

Tom smiles. "Thank you for saying that. I have always told him to stand up for what he believes in and not give in to peer pressure. It's good to know he's hearing me."

"He definitely is. And to hear him speak up for Matt just…that just says so much for his character. You've raised a fine young man."

Tom blushes. "Thank you. Stuart is a great kid, too. I know he helps Declan with his math sometimes which is good because math was never my strong suit," he tells her with a grin.

As Tom speaks with the Ellis', Emily looks around. She doesn't see Mr. Woldridge's assistant anywhere. Her eyes narrow. Did the woman actually leave?!

* * *

Reid studies the pictures on the wall. With the team's involvement in the Birmingham case imminent Hotch had Garcia get copies of all the autopsy photos and crime scene photos. Reid now has them out and is trying to see if there is anything in them that could point to an exact victimology and, from that, a way to learn more about this unsub.

"Meticulous. Exact. Able to get the victims to trust him. Hesitation on some wounds but others are very precise. And it's not in a progressive pattern. Injury? Maybe. Chronic possibly so the hand is sometimes unstable. Or maybe there is…"

He stops his mumbling and his eyes glaze over as he "sees" what is happening to these victims. He plays out the scenario in his head for each victim and is sure he is right. He grabs the phone in the conference room.

"Hotch? We're looking for a man and a woman! That's why there is no signs of the victims being drugged or restrained! She lures the men somewhere, most likely with the promise of sex, her partner shows up and subdues them both. Tells the man to stop struggling or the woman dies. The victim does what he can to protect the woman and by the time he realizes he's been duped he is too far gone to save himself. That's why some wounds show hesitation: she joins in or is made to join in by the man!"

Reid had gotten his theory out almost in one breath. Hotch smiles.

"Good deduction. Rossi and JJ had come up with the same scenario. The fact that you did, too, without their influence tells me it is probably the right theory. Rossi has Garcia filtering for a man and woman. Her search is so broad it may not elicit anything but it's a thought."

Reid wanders back over to the original kills. "Hotch, the first kills…the victims showed signs of being restrained and tortured. There are never any hesitation strikes though some show where the victim flinched." He walks back to the new set of photos. "What if…if it's father-daughter instead of husband-wife?"

Hotch sits up in his chair, his mind going over what they know. "He did have a long cooling off period. Maybe he suddenly got custody of his daughter. Maybe the goodbye wasn't because we were in the area but because he had to suddenly take over his child's welfare."

"But the urge to kill was only tamped down as he got to know her. Now he's sating that need and using her to help him," Reid concludes.

Both men are silent as they play with that thought a little. Finally Hotch shrugs.

"It's as good a theory as the other. I hate to do it but I'll have Garcia start to search out custody issues that sprang up in Birmingham about the time the other murders stopped."

"Why just Birmingham?"

"Because my bet is to get his child he had to commit to staying in the state near other relatives. He moved there to raise her and for a time he could control his urge. Now it's bubbling up again and he's got someone along for the ride. Let me get with Garcia then I'll come in and help you review everything with this new possibility in mind," Hotch states as he disconnects from Reid and calls the Oracle of Quantico.

* * *

Emily and Tom are back sitting in their seats as they await the decision of the honor committee. Emily slides a glance towards the assistant of Mr. Woldridge, Sr, who still seems more concerned with her computer than with the young boy who may get suspended or even kicked out of the only place with people who care about him. The head inquisitor calls the room to order.

"Mr. Colter, please approach the podium."

Declan takes a deep breath and walks up to the dais. Emily and Tom both see the shiver run through him. Declan looks right at the woman as she holds the paper that determines his future.

"Mr. Colter, your words today as well as those spoken by your peers tell us that you have embraced the ideals and morals of our institution. It is our belief you understand that your reaction to Monday's situation was wrong though noble. As such, your three day suspension will stand as punishment enough for your participation in the incident. You will also be on probation for one month. Should you step out of line again and end up in front of this committee during that time the punishment will be severe."

"I won't, ma'am. I swear," Declan blurts out.

The pinched-face woman gives a slight smile. "I believe that, Mr. Colter. However, do you understand what we have said regarding your probation?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll toe the line. I promise."

"See that you do, Mr. Colter. You may be seated."

Declan turns to walk back to the table. For the first time he looks over at Tom and Emily. Both give him confident smiles and he gives them a relieved grin. Mr. Ellis is also given "time served" but with no probation. Finally Matt Woldridge approaches the podium.

"Mr. Woldridge, this is not the first time you have come before this committee. As a third time offender it is well within our rules to summarily expel you from school." She pauses as Matt stiffens. "However, Mr. Colter has pointed out that perhaps we have been remiss in our commitment to helping you become the best young man and, eventually, the honorable adult you can be. The fact that your father is not here for these proceedings tells us you need adult role models more than you need expulsion. To that end, you are on probation the rest of this year, you will attend detention for 1 hour each day to work with teachers on your lessons, and you will see our counsellor daily to discuss the feelings you have that make you act out against other students. Mr. Woldridge, we have missed our chances to help you in the past. We will not miss them in the future. You have a family here that cares for you, son, and from this point forward you can be assured we will not let you forget it."

Tears stream down Matt's cheeks. He tries to speak but can't. The woman gives him a smile.

"You may take your seat, Mr. Woldridge."

Matt turns and walks on shaky legs back to the table. As he sits down both Declan and Stuart clap him on the back. The woman looks out over the gallery.

"Full transcripts of these proceedings will be available in the headmaster's office by next week. A summary brief and the sentences will be published on the school website by the end of the week. Thank you all for your time."

The members of the honor committee file out. Declan and Stuart's friends hurry over to the boys and give them handshakes and pats on the back. One of Dec's best friends looks at Matt.

"My dad is a jerk, too, man. I should have seen. I'm sorry."

Matt shrugs. "Why would you? I was an ass to you."

The other boy nods. "True. But, well, if you really want to change, then, well, any friend of Hammer's is a friend of mine."

Slowly other boys offer their support to Matt. Eventually Stephen Hill hurries them off to class or wherever they are supposed to be. Declan walks over to Tom and Emily. Tom pulls him into a strong hug.

"I am so proud of you, Declan. You always make me so proud. I hope you know that."

"I know, Dad. I swear. Sorry you had to leave work for this."

Tom leans back and smiles. "Leave Russia in winter to be with my son? Could have been worse," he jokes. "Now had I been in the Bahamas you'd be grounded until summer."

Declan laughs. "Understood, sir." He turns to Emily. "Thanks for everything, Mom."

Emily pulls him into a hug. "I love you, Dec. Glad things worked out." She leans back and stares into his eyes. "Dec, why didn't you tell me what he said about Jennifer and me?"

Declan sighs. "He was being an ass. And you two being lesbians never…never hurt me. You just loved me like moms should love kids. He didn't have even one mom. I have two. Just figured his comments were jealousy, you know?"

Emily smiles and kisses his forehead. "I know. If…if we ever…heck, I don't know what I'm trying to say…"

"Nothing could make me love you and Jennifer less. Not to mention Henry and Rocky. You all are my family, just like Dad. I figure I'm pretty damn lucky when it comes to family."

Tom pats him on the back. "I know what you mean, Dec. I feel pretty lucky, too." He hugs him one more time. "Now, best you get to class before you get in more trouble."

"Yes, sir. Thanks again for being here for me. I love you both."

Emily hugs him again. "Love you, too, Dec."

Emily and Tom fetch their coats and start out to their cars. Tom loops his arm through Emily's.

"Still not sure why I said yes when you said you had some kid to foist off on me," he starts. Emily chuckles. "But I am thankful every day that I agreed to the set up."

Emily pats the hand on her arm. "I am glad, too. I knew you'd be a good father and you have proven that time after time. He's a great kid and I hope my other sons grow up to be as good as him."

The two share a hug at their cars then split up to get to work. As she drives to Quantico, Emily texts JJ.  
_  
"Probation and time served. And, Jen, you will be so proud to hear how he stood up for a bully and helped him get the help he needs. Dec was great! Talk to you soon. Love you!"_

* * *

Adante's jaw is nearly on the ground. "His kid? Are you serious?"

Rossi nods. "Sadly, yes. We recently dealt with Father-Son cannibals. You'd be surprised what some families consider traditions to be passed down."

Adante rolls her eyes. "Please keep that to yourselves. There's a reason I'm not a BAU profiler."

JJ grins. "Understandable. The thing is we have two viable options for the killings. We're 99% certain it's a duo. The only question is is it a couple or a father-daughter scenario?"

"Both suck," Collins interjects.

Rossi chuckles. "I agree."

"So why not bring the rest of your team down?" the older detective asks.

"We're concerned that our participation in the last set of killings may have been what drove the unsub into dormancy. Until we are more confident in his psychology we don't want to do anything that could drive him underground again," JJ answers.

"So you all pushed your way into our investigation and now you're dumping us because you don't like what you see?" Collins states angrily.

"Not exactly," JJ replies. "Rossi and I are going to stay through the weekend to go over all the evidence once more. Our team will be working from Quantico trying to find any like crimes as well as trying to find 2 people who could match our working profiles. However, we are not putting out a statement yet so we can keep from alerting him to our presence again. We need to stop this guy this time. We can't afford to have him skip town and go into hiding again."

"So in other words we keep getting our asses handed to us by the press and you all save face by disappearing," Adante sneers.

JJ takes a deep breath. As a liaison she had handled this situation many times. "I know that is what this seems like. And yes the press are going to be complete and utter assholes. I would be happy to help you all draft your statements for them. I spent 7 years doing nothing but figuring out a way to keep the vultures off our ass. I can help you do the same."

Adante and Collins exchange a look. Neither looks happy but finally Collins grunts. Adante takes that as acceptance and turns back to JJ.

"Fine. Press conference in 45 minutes. Help me out, JJ."

JJ smiles. "Done. Let's go."

The two women leave the room. Collins looks at Rossi.

"She really going to be able to get them off our asses?"

Rossi smiles and nods. "Definitely. She may even get them to print the truth instead of ridiculous speculation."

Collins manages what Rossi thinks might be a chuckle. "Right. And if that happens I'll eat my hat."

"Might regret that bet, Collins. You just might regret it."

Rossi leans forward and grabs the latest print out of information from Garcia as Collins goes to listen in on JJ and Adante.

* * *

Rossi and JJ watch from the captain's office as Adante addresses the press. She had already given her welcome statement. Now she has to give the information that would get the press off their backs if she delivers it convincingly.

"There has been information from unreliable sources that links several murders together. At this time, we are not pursuing a serial killer in the Birmingham area. Sadly we have seen a recent spike in stabbing deaths but at this time there is no evidence that they are tied together. Detective Collins and I are working them as individual homicides and we ask that you respect the families of the deceased and stop sensationalizing the deaths or putting out speculation that can only hurt them in the end." She takes a deep breath.

JJ looks at Rossi. "She's good."

"She was coached by the best," he replies with a grin.

JJ blushes and turns back to the TV.

"Are there any questions?" Adante asks the press.

Several questions are yelled out but she takes the one that JJ had told her would be the most important for the unsub.

"We understand the FBI has sent agents to assist with this series of stabbings. Why are they helping if the deaths aren't linked?"

Adante nods. "It is true agents with the FBI are here however they are not here in regards to these murders. The agents are with a special Civil Rights Task Force and they are investigating a few new leads into some of the lynchings that occurred during the dark days of segregation and the early days of the Civil Rights movement."

The reporter frowns and Adante hides a smile as the gathered reporters latch onto that thread of info and start peppering her with questions regarding those cases instead of the stabbings. She raises her hand.

"I am sorry but I do not have any information on their investigation. If you would like, I could speak with them to see if they would be willing to address this with you. At this time I have nothing further to impart regarding the cases my partner and I are working. I do ask that you keep the families in mind when reporting and try not to make things harder on those left behind waiting for answers."

Adante turns and walks out before more questions could be asked. JJ looks at Rossi and grins.

"Show time."

He nods as she walks out of the captain's office. She meets Adante in the hall and pats her on the arm.

"Well done. You're a media pro."

Adante chuckles. "No way. Hopefully that is my first and last foray in front of the cameras. Good luck with the piranhas."

"I prefer to think of them as wolves. Then I can pretend they have fleas and are miserable," JJ admits with an evil grin.

Adante laughs. "I'll have to remember that."

JJ nods and goes on down to the press room. She puts on a practiced face of irritation and walks in. The media quiets as she steps to the podium.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the FBI. I understand you all have some questions about some cold cases my partner and I are looking into."

She starts to get peppered with questions. She holds up her hands.

"WHOA! Easy, now." She takes a deep breath. "We were not prepared to give a statement and I still will not give you specifics of what we are looking at but I can tell you they deal with some incidents that occurred from 1960 to 1965. They were hate crimes perpetrated against both African-Americans and Caucasians who were involved with the push for desegregation. There is no statute of limitations on these crimes and new evidence gives us hope that we may be able to give families who have been waiting many years a semblance of peace. We do ask the public to come forward if they have any information on actions during that time that could be pertinent to our investigation. As we learn more, we will set up a press conference if we feel the public can help us more and if we close out any of the open cases in the records. Thank you for your time."

JJ walks out as the reporters continue to throw questions at her. She walks into the captain's office and the man smiles.

"Well done, Agent Jareau."

She chuckles. "Not my first rodeo, Captain. Not my first by far."

He nods his agreement as the two agents and two detectives go back to the conference room to work on the case.

* * *

Friday just after lunch Emily taps on Garcia's door. "Hey, got a minute?"

She nods and gestures to the chair beside her. "Always."

Emily closes the door behind herself and sits down. She takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. Garcia frowns, seeing how nervous she is.

"Emily, what's going on? I know it's not JJ or the kids because you aren't scared. You're nervous and confused. What's up?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "And she says she's not a profiler," she mutters. She takes another deep breath. "I was offered a promotion and…and it's one…I can see…it might be…shit…"

Garcia sits reaches over and takes Emily's hand. "Easy, Em. A promotion? That's good, right?"

Emily shrugs. "Maybe. I still have to talk to Jen but, well, I can't really talk to Reid or Hotch about it. And Morgan is out of town so I thought I'd ask you if, well, do you think I'm ready to be second on a BAU team? I mean, I can be distant, a jerk, too emotional, too- -"

"Emily, stop concentrating on your negatives. Can I assume it's Hessel's team?" Emily nods. "Then it would be PERFECT for you! Em, don't you see? You'd be molding new profilers! Sure they are experienced agents but you would be turning them from regular old agents into uber-agents!"

Emily grins. "Uber-agents?"

"Yes! So freakin' cool!"

Emily chuckles and sits back in her chair. "You know, I think I was hoping you would threaten to do 'a thing' to me if I even considered leaving this team."

Garcia grins. "Well, it is true that I would hate to see you go but this is such a great opportunity and one I can see you really enjoying. You'd still be a profiler but, well, kind of like that Capital task force you were on, you'd be doing more than just investigating things. You were a hell of a leader then, Em. And you would be again. That said…I'd hate to see you go. But I promise not to do a thing if you do take the position."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Pen. Guess I have a lot of thinking to do this weekend and a long talk to have with Jen soon."

Garcia nods. "Definitely. And whatever you decide you have my support."

Emily stands. "Thanks, Pen. You rock."

Garcia nods. "Yes, I so totally do," she agrees.

Emily rolls her eyes and heads back to her desk, glad to have finally confided in someone about the promotion she has been offered.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning Emily and Henry are watching cartoons from the comfort of her king size bed while they wait for Rocky to wake up. Henry suddenly looks up at his mama.

"When Mommy coming home?"

Emily sighs. "I don't know, Champ. Hopefully soon."

"Miss her."

She kisses his forehead. "Me, too."

"Why you no with her?"

Emily thinks a second. "Uh, well, you know that sometimes we go to work together and sometimes we don't. She had to do something without me this time."

"Oh," he says, accepting that answer.

Emily, however, isn't accepting it. Her mind wanders to a promise she had made after getting stranded in Canada. She had promised to be beside Jennifer the rest of the pregnancy. And she is failing miserably at keeping that promise.

"_You've been screwing her over since she got inseminated, Emily," _she scolds herself._ "You're already an absentee parent like that ass Woldridge and the twins aren't even born yet. How the hell can you keep doing this? And how long will she put up with it? Jennifer deserves better than this. Shit, she deserves better than you most days. Maybe you should just- -"_

"MAMA!" Henry's voice finally breaks through Emily's berating of herself.

"Uh, what?"

"Mama, Rocky calling you."

Emily turns to the nightstand and does, indeed, hear her daughter's voice on the monitor. She sighs and stands up, mentally spanking herself again for getting so distracted she didn't hear her daughter.

"Some days you suck as a mother, Emily," she mumbles as she goes to help Rocky get a fresh diaper and go down for breakfast.

As Emily walks into the room she comes to a quick stop. Rocky is standing beside the bed naked.

"Rocky, why are you naked?"

"You no come. Got hot."

Emily rolls her eyes. "You did not get hot." She lifts her daughter up and gives her a kiss on the check. "Stop stripping, little one. You're making me feel like a worse Mama than I already was feeling like."

Rocky just grins as Emily gets her into a fresh diaper and a jeans and turtleneck set. Once Rocky is dressed Emily looks at her.

"So, my parenting skills have been a bit rough this morning but think I can manage to make breakfast for you and your brother?"

Rocky nods. "Si, Mama! Baconeggs."

Emily grins at the phrase said as one word. "Bacon and eggs sound perfect to me, Rock. Let's go get Henry and head downstairs."

As they get to the kitchen, Henry looks at Emily.

"Mama, I ride bike today?"

Emily glances out the window. "I don't know, Champ. It's looking pretty icy out there. But if it warms up a bit maybe we can go to the store and get your helmet."

Henry frowns. "What helmet?"

Emily grins. "Anytime we ride bicycles we have to wear a helmet for safety."

"Why?"

"Because if you fall off you have to make sure your head is protected."

"Why?"

"Because your head protects your brain and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Because elephants can swim but whales can't walk on land and it just isn't fair."

Henry frowns as he tries to understand what his mother is talking about. Emily chuckles.

"Knew I could get you to stop asking why."

Henry looks at her and slowly grins. "You silly."

"You better watch who you're calling silly if you want breakfast, Champ."

Rocky wags a finger at Henry. "Bad, Ree. No baconeggs."

Henry frowns. "Why?"

Emily laughs. "Rocky, don't get him started again. Henry, you will get breakfast then we will go get you a helmet, okay?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay, Mama!"

Emily ruffles his hair and goes to get started on breakfast for all three of them.

* * *

Rossi takes the folder out of JJ's hand and closes it. "Go home."

JJ frowns. "What?"

"This guy has a pattern. He won't kill again until later this week. Go home, spend time with your wife and children. Rest your body and your babies. Recharge and be ready to hit this again come Monday. You can brief the team in person." He raises a hand to stop her protest. "There is nothing more you can do here you can't do from home. You've got Collins still chewing on his hat because you wrote the right press release. Adante knows she can call you if anything is thrown her way she doesn't know how to answer." He gestures to the murder boards. "Staring at these pictures and reports over and over again will not help you. Spending time with your family will."

JJ sighs. "It's not fair that you stay behind, Rossi. If there is nothing I can do there is nothing you can do."

"Sure there is. I can treat the two detectives to dinner tonight so that they clear their heads, too. And I can get any information Garcia might need as she refines her searches. Only one of us needs to be here. Go. Home," he insists.

JJ stares into compassionate brown eyes. She rolls her neck. "Part of me thinks I should be pissed you're convincing me to do this. But mostly I am thinking you are right and I really want to see my wife and kids." She slowly stands. "I'll go on one condition: if anything breaks, you call me and get me on the next flight back here, team or no team."

Rossi gives her a half-grin. "Deal, JJ." He hands her a slip of paper. "Here's your flight info, already upgraded to first class. You'll have to arrange your own ride from Dulles."

JJ takes the paper and starts to laugh. "You're an ass sometimes, old man."

"I've been divorced three times. You think that's something I haven't heard before?" he jokes.

JJ just shakes her head. She gathers her things together and Rossi gives her a ride to the hotel. On the way she uses Elizabeth's account to order up a car to pick her up and ferry her home. Thought she would call Emily to keep her from worrying, she decides to surprise her kids by showing up in time for dinner.

* * *

"This one!" Henry says excitedly.

Emily smiles and takes the Spiderman bicycle helmet out of his hands. "Spiderman is cool. Let's see if he fits." She places the helmet on his head and buckles it under his chin. She adjust a couple of straps and sits back on her heels. "What do you think?"

"Cool, Mama."

"Good. Shake your head a little and see if it slips any." Henry does but the helmet stays put. Emily smiles. "Perfect, Champ. You sure that's the one?" Henry nods. "Then Spiderman it is."

"Cool! What about Rocky?"

"Uh, well, Rocky doesn't need one just yet." Emily looks up at her daughter in the cart and sees the pout. "Uh, well, Rocky you will be on Henry's old tricycle and you won't…you…" Damn, she thinks to herself. "Which one would you like, Rock?"

Henry smiles and Rocky squeals with glee. She points to a pink helmet with Dora the Explorer on it. Emily grabs it and stands. She sets it on Rocky's head and adjusts the straps.

"So, Rock, what do you think?"

Rocky grins and lifts her hand up. "Coo'!"

"Yeah, Rock, it real cool!" Henry agrees.

Emily smiles. "Can you shake your head a bit and make sure it fits right?" Rocky does and Emily nods. "Okay, Dora it is." She lifts Henry up and places him in the basket of the cart. "Okay, we have our helmets. Anything else we need?"

"Skateboard?" Henry offers up.

Emily's stomach turns at the thought. "Not for another 10 or 20 years, son. Good try though. So anything we need for your bike or Rocky's tricycle?"

"New horn for Rock. Mine broked."

Emily frowns. "When did the horn on your trike break?"

Henry shrugs. "Don't know. Just broked."

"Right. While we're at it, we should get one for your bike, too."

"Siren!" Henry pleads.

"Nope, no siren. Horn or bell."

Henry sighs. "Fine. Horn. But a siren cool."

Emily smiles. "Yes, it is. Maybe on your first dirt bike when you're older."

Henry sighs again. "Okay. I 'member that."

Emily chuckles. "I'm sure you will. So you two going to wear your helmets through the store?" Both kids nod. "Gee, thanks. Makes me think you don't trust me driving the cart."

The kids giggle as Emily helps them both pick out a horn then takes them to the grocery section to pick up a few items. As they pass the pet section Henry insists that Alaska has earned a bone. Emily hands him a rawhide for his buddy. She then looks at Rocky.

"So do you think Sergio needs a treat?"

"Si, Mama!"

"Let's see…how about this mousy that lights up and makes noise?"

Rocky nods happily. "Si! I give!"

Emily hands her the toy. "Okay, you can give it to him."

When they get to the checkout line the clerk let's Emily pull the tags off both helmets so the kids don't have to give them up. As Emily wheels the kids out to the car an icy rain is falling again. Henry grunts and slams his fists into the bottom of the cart.

"Damn!"

Emily's eyes widen. "Henry! Bad word!"

"But Mommy say it!" he argues.

"But you can't, young man. That's a time out when we get home."

Henry shrugs, pouting. "Don't care," he sneers

"Then you get a time out and no dessert. Keep up with the attitude, young man, and I can keep coming up with punishments," Emily says with irritation. So much for a fun day at the store.

"Ree! Hush!" Rocky says nervously.

"NO!" Henry shouts.

"Henry, you won't be riding your bike at ALL this weekend regardless of the weather," Emily states. "Keep up the attitude and I'll return your helmet right now and you won't ride your bike ever!"

"Ree! Stop! P'ease!" Rocky begs, hating the anger between her mama and her brother.

Henry just starts to cry. Emily says a few prayers under her breath as she gets both kids into their car seats. Maybe after a nap Henry will be in a better mood. Suddenly the thought of four kids having bad days flashes through her mind. Her mouth goes dry with nerves.

_"Oh, dear God…we are so screwed_," she thinks to herself as she drives her children home.

* * *

At almost 9 p.m. Emily sets a tray down on the table in the living room. JJ had planned to be home by 6 to have dinner with her wife and children. Thanks to the ice storm that is still going on, she had not landed until almost 8 and had only eaten plane snacks. Luckily those snacks are slightly better for people in first class but when she called Emily to let her know she was on her way from the airport she had ordered up a meal, too.

Emily smiles when she hears the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She gets to the front door just as JJ reaches the steps.

"Make way. Pregnant lady needs a bathroom!" JJ blurts as she pushes past Emily.

The brunette just chuckles as the driver walks up with JJ's briefcase and go bag. "Thank you so much," Emily tells him.

"No problem, Agent Prentiss. You two have a good evening. Keep warm."

"We will. Drive safely."

He tips his cap to her and makes his way back to his car. Emily sets her wife's bags on the stairs and picks up the hastily discarded coat and hangs it on the coatrack. She then picks up the gloves and scarf that litter the path to the bathroom. As she stands with the last bit of clothing JJ walks out.

"I thought I was going to embarrass myself," the blonde admits.

Emily chuckles and pulls her into a hug. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

JJ gives her a kiss. "Thank you. God, I missed you so much."

Emily rubs her back. "I missed you, too. Come on, let's feed you and the twins."

Arm around the shorter woman's shoulder, Emily leads JJ into the living room. JJ inhales happily.

"Ziti and garlic bread. Perfect."

"And don't forget the appetizers as requested," Emily points out.

JJ picks up a peanut buttered dill pickle slice with a line of Hershey's syrup on it and takes a big bite. "Oh, yeah…that's the good shit," she mumbles happily.

Emily winces. "I will have to take your word for it. And the fact that I made those things should prove my love for you, Jen. Oh, it's just so wrong."

JJ finishes her first pickle and grabs a second. "Tell that to your twins."

Emily just shakes her head and watches JJ finish the three slices and move on to the ziti. She rubs a hand up JJ's back.

"And when you're done I'll give you a massage. You are tense and sore, baby."

JJ nods. "Crappy bed. Frustrating case."

Emily nods. "I know the story."

JJ tells Emily about the ruse she and Adante had laid out to the media with perfection. Emily smiles proudly throughout the story. When she finishes, JJ shrugs.

"So, the hope is I can brief the team as a whole on Monday and we can fly out together to get this bastard when he starts hunting again."

Emily chuckles. "I love Rossi. He either convinced you that you wouldn't be needed the rest of this weekend or he just knew you'd go along with his reason for sending you home."

JJ puts her plate down and leans down against her wife. Emily wraps her in a warm embrace. "I let the old man think he tricked me."

Emily laughs and kisses JJ's temple. "How kind of you."

The two sit there a moment, just happy to be together. Finally JJ glances at her wife.

"Did Henry get better?"

"Nope. He had an attitude right up until he finally went to sleep. He can't turn 3 quick enough for me. He really needs to get out of the Terrible Twos."

JJ grins. "Hate to tell you this but the Terrible Threes are worse."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Please, woman, can you not let me have my delusions."

JJ laughs and scoots up to give Emily a big kiss. "Sorry, my love." She kisses her again, this time sliding her tongue along Emily's lips. "How ever shall I make it up to you?"

Emily's eyes darken. "I can think of a way. Or two. Maybe even 3 if you're up to it."

JJ kisses her again, this time thrusting her tongue into Emily's willing mouth. They make out for several minutes, their hands slowly caressing each other. JJ shivers as she feels Emily's fluttering fingers against her bare side. She eases out of the kiss, her eyes purple with desire.

"I didn't even feel you untuck my shirt."

"I'm just that good," Emily replies and captures her lips once more.

A few minutes later JJ moans as she feels deft fingers undo her bra. She shifts until she straddles Emily's legs. She rocks into the hands that now caress and squeeze and pinch her breasts.

"Oh, Em," she breathes against her wife's lips.

She eases up enough to shove her maternity pants down. As she kicks them off the kiss never ends and the hands on her chest never stop filling her with sensation. As she sits back down astride Emily, the coarse jeans of the older woman rub the inside of her thighs, leaving her awash in sensations. Emily finally ends the kiss to stare into eyes verging on black with need.

"I love you so much, Jennifer Prentiss. So very, very much."

She lifts JJ's shirt and her mouth latches onto a pert nipple. JJ moans and arches up. She cries out as strong fingers slide into her wet folds. As Emily pumps up her hips, they drive her hand in deep. Her thumb presses and swirls around JJ's clit. JJ starts to rock back and forth, eager to increase the pressure and depth; eager for the comforting release of orgasm. Emily's mouth travels back and forth between the perfect breasts bouncing in front of her. As feels JJ close, the blonde suddenly grabs brunette hair in her fists and brings Emily's face back up to hers.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

She captures Emily's mouth in a possessive, desperate kiss, her tongue thrusting in as deeply as possible. As one the women come, both screaming their pleasure into each other's mouth. The kiss ends and JJ slumps down against her wife. Emily's hands gently caress her wife's back, holding her close. JJ nuzzles into her neck.

"I love you so much, Emily," she whispers. "Sometimes it almost scares me how much I love you."

Emily sighs in contentment. "Never be afraid to love, Jennifer. You taught me love is never something to be afraid of. Only be scared of not having love at all. And I swear you will never have to fear losing my love."

The two sit there a little longer, just enjoying being close together. Finally they go upstairs so JJ can get ready for bed, check on their children, and then make love to Emily. It was not to return a favor or to thank her for the welcome home. It was because for both of them the equal giving and receiving of sex was integral to their love. JJ needs to make love to her wife as her wife had needed to make love to her. And that is why they know their love will survive anything life throws at them.


	9. Chapter 9

"MOMMY!"

JJ opens her eyes at her son's excited yell. She smiles as he crawls up the bed. She opens her arms and accepts his big hug. After a second he sits up and looks at her.

"You getting fat, Mommy."

JJ grins as Emily bursts out laughing. JJ ruffles Henry's hair.

"That's your brother and sister growing, Henry. They will be here in a few months and they have to get big enough to be born."

"Oh." He thinks a second. "My brother gonta do nothing like An'belle?"

JJ smiles and nods. "At first. But as he gets bigger he'll start to crawl and then walk and he'll be able to play with you and Rocky."

Henry considers this. "How long 'til then?"

"Uh, well, maybe a year or so old and he'll be fun."

Henry lets out a big sigh and flops back on the bed. "That's for-EVER!"

JJ laughs and pulls him into a hug. "Stop being such a drama king. He'll be your buddy before you know it." She kisses his cheek. "I promise."

"Maybe. Gonta teach him stuff. And share toys."

"That's a good boy, Henry. Lucas will be lucky to have you as a brother."

"Si, him will," Henry agrees to the amusement of his mothers.

Emily sits down on the bed. "So, Champ, what do you say you and I go downstairs to make breakfast for Mommy and Rocky. We can bring it up here and have it in bed while we watch cartoons."

Henry sits up happily. "Cool! Let's do." He scrambles off the bed and looks back at JJ. "Cakes?"

JJ smiles and nods. "Pancakes sounds perfect." She accepts the monitor for Rocky's room from Emily. "And maybe some orange juice?"

Emily nods. "That can be arranged. See you in a few, baby. Come on, Assistant Chef Henry."

Henry scrambles off the bed and takes his Mama's hand so they can go make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

Rossi and Collins are drinking coffee and swapping old war stories about Vietnam. Adante is sitting, listening in rapt attention at the living history lesson she is privileged to be witnessing. Just as the men start to talk about a battle they were both part of, a young officer knocks on the door.

"Uh, Detective Adante? I have a man out here that says he needs to speak to the FBI about the case they are working on. He says he has information for them."

Adante stands and glances at Rossi before looking back at the officer. "Uh, great. Take him to interrogation room 2. Rossi will be right there."

The officer nods and walks off to carry out the order. Adante looks at Rossi.

"Could it really be this easy? We get an eyewitness to step forward? Or even the unsub himself inserting himself into the investigation?"

Rossi shrugs. "Stranger things have happened. Let's go watch him a few minutes and then I'll speak to him."

The detectives nod and follow Rossi down to the observation room. They stand on the other side of glass watching as their guest paces back and forth, his hands nervously playing with his hat. Collins looks at Rossi.

"Didn't you and JJ say the guy would be in his early 40's?"

Rossi nods, confused by the man in the other room. Everything about his movement and mannerisms says "guilty" but his age is far off. Rossi studies his physical attributes and sees a weakness on one side, most likely from a stroke. No, this man was not their killer. But maybe he knew who is. Rossi looks at the detectives.

"He's not the killer. But he definitely looks like he knows something. Be ready to arrange protective custody if he has viable information."

Adante and Collins nod as Rossi moves into the room. He glances down at the information sheet the officer had left for them.

"Mr. Keach, you have some information for me?"

Keach turns, sad blue eyes colliding with Rossi's suspicious brown eyes. The man slowly nods.

"You have to understand, it was a different time. A…a different attitude, if you will," the man says desperately.

"Uh, okay," Rossi concedes, seeing it was important to the man to get this acceptance.

"I was just a kid. Only 10. I couldn't have stopped it if I tried but it never even occurred to me it was wrong. All I'd heard, all I'd been taught was that it was just the way things were. That when the lowers got uppity they had to be shown their place."

Rossi feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. This had nothing to do with the unsub internally nicknamed "Alphabet Soup". No…no this had to do with the false story put out by Adante and JJ.

"I…know the way things were back then," Rossi replies carefully. "As you said, you were just a boy."

"Yes. Just a boy…" the man takes a deep breath. "And now I am a man. I've been a man for many a year but now I must act like a man. I must do the right thing if I expect to look my grandchildren in the face and say I am a good man."

Finally the man drops into a chair. A shaky hand places his hat upon the table.

"Them cold cases you're looking into…well…I can guess what a couple of them are. And, well, I can tell you…tell you things about who done it to them poor folks. Mind you, most men are dead but a few still live and they will fight you with everything they have to keep from paying their just dues. Some are important men in the community. They ain't going to go quietly."

"I imagine not," Rossi agrees. "Still, for your own peace of mind and for the peace of mind for the families that were left behind, please tell me everything you know."

When Rossi walks out of the room nearly two hours later he finds Adante, Collins, their captain, and 6 other detectives standing looking as stunned as he feels. He hands the handwritten confession to the captain.

"I have been in the business a lot of years. Never once have I seen something like this. I can't even begin to _tell_ you the number of times we've put out false information to the press and not once in all my many years have we had someone walk in and confess to the false story with a crime that really did exist," he tells the gathered police officers.

Adante chuckles. "Never?"

"Not once, kid," Rossi answers. "I think I may have seen it all."

"Are we sure the event happened?" another detective asks.

Rossi nods. "I think if you dig back into your old cases you'll find these two events. Sadly, you will probably find very thin files given the atmosphere at the time."

An older, white detective looks at his captain. "Sir, I'd like the chance to chase this down. We all know my father was…well…hell, he's probably one of the guys our witness in there didn't know. I'd like the chance to make amends on behalf of my family."

The captain slowly shakes his head. "I believe you, Johnson. But if we really can move this case forward we can't have some lawyer saying you skewed shit to protect your father."

Johnson scowls. "I guarantee there's no chance I'd protect that bastard."

"I know, son, I know. Still, let's make sure this is done as cleanly as possible. Alvarez, Smith, you two take this one. Let's put some hours into it and clear these murders. Two families have been waiting 50 years for answers. Let's get them some."

The two detectives take the confession and go back into the interrogation room to speak with the witness. Rossi turns to the captain.

"That will definitely get the press back."

The captain chuckles. "I am sure it will. Prepare to keep your ruse up, Agent. This guy has helped us in more ways than one, hasn't he?"

Rossi nods. "Yes, he has. Now I need to call my boss and let him know I've inadvertently helped you all reopen a cold case. Will make him happier about my expense report."

The others laugh as Rossi goes to call Hotch and let him know what's happened.

* * *

JJ finishes reading a story to Rocky at naptime. The little girl looks up at her mother.

"Mommy, you eats babies?"

JJ smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "Rocky, I promise I did not eat the babies. They just grow there until they are too big then they are born. Just like you were."

Rocky is rubbing the stomach, smiling as she feels the babies move around. "Hi, babies. Me Rocky."

"That's nice that you are telling them who you are. Are you happy to have a brother and sister?"

Rocky shrugs. "Don't know. Them has toys?"

"Yes, they will have some new toys."

Rocky grins happily. "Then likes babies."

JJ laughs and hugs her closer. "That's my girl: always looking for the angle that helps you best. I love you, Rock Star."

Rocky hugs her back. "Love Mommy."

JJ starts to rock the chair and hums a popular radio tune. Rocky snuggles as close as her brother and sister will allow. Soon the little one is fast asleep. After a few minutes, JJ stands and places Rocky in her pink race car bed. She tucks her in and runs a hand through curly ringlets.

"I love you so much, sweet girl. So very, very much."

She gives her a kiss and then leaves. She hears Emily in the bedroom and knows that means Henry is asleep, too. JJ grins evilly. Good, she thinks, as she starts to remove her clothes. By the time she gets into the bedroom, she is in nothing but a bra and panties. She quietly closes the bedroom door and walks to Emily's closet.

Emily has her back to the door as she puts a shoe box up on one of her shelves. Before she can bring her hands down, her body is wrapped up from behind. She inhales sharply as strong hands grab her breasts.

"I want to fuck you, Emily Prentiss." JJ kisses the back of her wife's neck. "I want you on the bed, writhing below me." She kisses her again. "I want your hands gripping the headboard so tightly they might break it." She nips where the neck meets the shoulder. "And I want you to explode with pleasure all over me."

Emily's knees had gone weak. She brings her hands down to the one's torturing her chest. "Anything, Jennifer. Anything you want."

JJ steps back, allowing Emily to turn around. Emily feels a new rush of wet between her legs as she sees what her wife wears.

"So beautiful, Jen."

JJ smiles wolfishly. She slips her bra straps off, making sure to leave her breasts covered. No matter: Emily can still see the hard nipples poking through the fabric. JJ reaches behind herself and undoes her bra. Emily groans as it falls to the ground.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Emily. Far too many," JJ notes.

Emily is naked in seconds. JJ loves the rush of power she feels when she sees how fast her wife responds and how much desire she sees in the older woman's eyes.

"On the bed, Emily," JJ orders as she steps out of the closet.

Emily hurries to the bed, yanks the covers back and lies down. JJ lifts an eyebrow.

"Your hands to the headboard, Emily. You can only touch me when I say."

Emily groans but complies.

JJ walks to her side of the bed. She finally removes her underwear to reveal the neatly shaved apex between her legs. Emily's moans again, her hips thrusting up automatically. JJ just grins as she pulls her strap on out of the drawer. She moves to the end of the bed to put it on. She smiles when she sees the evidence of the brunette's desire in the glistening curls.

"So ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Emily croaks, finally speaking for the first time since JJ grabbed her in the closet.

JJ crawls up the bed, right away noticing that she may have to adjust her usual actions to accommodate her stomach. That's fine. She enjoys a challenge. She lowers her mouth to Emily's center and draws her tongue up the wet center.

"Oh, Jen!"

JJ lifts her head. "Mmmm…so good."

"Please…again…please…" Emily begs.

JJ grins and gives her wife what she needs. She uses her mouth and tongue to make love to Emily. Just when she feels the shivers that mark impending orgasm start, she stops.

"No! Please, Jen! Please!" Emily pleads, her hands going to JJ's head to push her back down.

JJ grins. She had been expecting this. She sits up.

"I said your hands stay on the headboard, Emily. Bad, bad girl."

Emily snaps her hands back up to the headboard. JJ just shakes her head and crawls farther up until she straddles her wife's chest. From behind her back she pulls the black silk strap she had hidden in the back strap on her toy. Emily whimpers as JJ binds the wrists of the tall woman to a slat in the headboard. She looks down and sees the dark eyes of her wife…and the beautiful mouth. JJ slowly lowers her chest, offering a breast to Emily's hungry mouth.

"Oh! Oh, Emily. Yes, baby. Suck it, baby. Suck it hard!"

She starts to rock her center against Emily's stomach. Emily shivers as she feels the wet evidence of JJ's love. After letting Emily lavish both breasts with attention, JJ slides back down. She kisses her wife possessively, her teeth lightly nipping at Emily's lips. Her hands pulls and twist the older woman's dusky nipples. As she feels Emily again approaching ecstasy, she slides down again and kneels between her wife's legs. She stares down at the beauty as she lifts up long legs and slides forward, slowly impaling her wife on the sex toy.

"Oh! Oh, Jen!"

JJ place Emily's legs up on her shoulders and starts to slowly drive in and out of her, getting deeper with each pass. Emily tries to speed up the pace but JJ remains in control.

"I am in charge, Emily. I decide when you come. I decide when you scream my name in release. I." Hard thrust. "Decide." Harder thrust. "Everything!"

She leans forward and starts to drive in harder and faster.

"YES! YES! JENNIFER! YES!" Emily screams as her body meets each push from her wife.

JJ drives her wife through two powerful orgasms before finally easing out. She stares down at the panting woman below her.

"I love you, Emily."

Emily just smiles, unable to speak. JJ stands and slides off the strap on. She reaches up and unties her wife's hands.

"Em…I need…"

Emily just nods. JJ climbs up and lowers herself to Emily's eager mouth. It doesn't take long for Emily to suck her wife into a powerful orgasm of her own.

"EM! Oh, fuck yeah! EMILY!"

JJ flops off and snuggles up to her wife. Emily holds her close as they both try to catch their breath. Emily rolls her head to the side and kisses JJ's forehead.

"Jen, you okay?"

"Better than okay. Your mouth made me see stars."

Emily grins. "Thank you. Not what I meant, but thank you. Not that I am at all upset with this interlude but can I ask what brought it on?"

JJ snuggles closer. "Me being an ass," she answers quietly.

Emily frowns. "An ass? When?"

JJ sighs, her left hand tracing circles on Emily's stomach. "In Birmingham I…I dreamt you didn't love me because I gained weight. You were…horrible to me in the dream."

"Oh, sweetheart…"

"And when I woke up I was still mad at you. Took me a while to convince myself I was being a jerk for blaming you for my own insecurities. I guess…I guess I still needed to…to see if you could…if you would…"

Emily sits up and stares down into unsure blue eyes. "You always have been the most beautiful woman I have known. No one I ever dated could hold a candle to you. Nothing could make me desire you less than I do. And nothing could make me stop loving you. You, Jennifer Prentiss, are stuck with me forever," Emily promises her.

JJ smiles. "I know I am being foolish and insecure but thank you so much for saying that. I love you so much."

Emily leans down and kisses her wife. "I love you, too.

Emily lies back down. The two women spend time cuddling, chatting, and exchanging small kisses while their children nap. It is a wonderful afternoon.

* * *

JJ giggles as she finishes securing the bike helmet on her son's head. "Tell me again why you and your sister have to wear your helmets today."

Henry rolls his eyes. "A'cause if next week the weather good and I good Mama teach me to ride. Gots to get helmet broked in. And Rock gots to wear hers so she knows how to wear it when she gets a bike. How you forget?"

JJ grins and kisses his cheek. "I didn't forget I just love hearing you explain it, Little Man."

Henry rolls his eyes, which just amuses his mommy more. She gives him a hug. "I love you so much, Henry."

He hugs and tries to kiss her but ends up driving his helmet into her cheekbone. He leans back. "Oops."

JJ rubs the spot. "Oops is right. Careful with your helmet on."

"Okay, Mommy. Love Mommy!"

"Love you, too. Go play now."

Henry runs off to the playroom to see what his sister (also in her helmet) is doing. JJ looks up as Emily walks into the hallway.

"They love their helmets."

Emily smiles and offers her hand to pull JJ up. "They picked them out. They should like them."

"And Henry seems to be in a good mood today."

Emily nods. "Definitely. It was not a pretty afternoon once he decided to go Tantrum Boy on us. But it's to be expected for the next 18 or 20 years, I guess."

JJ smiles and rubs her stomach. "Yep. Maybe we can- -" Her words break off as her phone rings. She frowns at the i.d. screen. "It's Rossi. This can't be good." She answers. "Rossi, please don't tell me he killed again."

Emily studies her wife and is relieved to see amusement replace concern on the beautiful face. JJ starts to chuckle.

"You're kidding me! Oh, that is hilarious! What did Hotch say?" She listens a second and laughs. "Uh, right. I'll make sure to get the paperwork filed tomorrow. That is too funny, Dave. Let me know if I need to help solve any other 50 year old cases. Bye."

JJ hangs up, considers what Rossi had told her and starts to chuckle again. Emily just lifts an eyebrow.

"Going to share or make me wait until work tomorrow?"

JJ grins. "I'll share." She tells Emily how the false story to the press had turned into a true cold case that is now considered solved. "I mean, we know it has to be investigated out but the guy's story is holding true to the information they could find in the old files."

Emily nods. "That's impressive. I mean, I hate the families had to wait so long but I am glad you and Rossi are finally getting them answers."

"Me, too. I know how hard it is not to know and to have so many questions."

Emily pulls her into a hug. "Yes, you do. Another win for your scorecard, Agent Jareau."

"Yep. And one that feels really, really good."

The two share a kiss then split up, JJ to go repack her go bag, Emily to the basement to switch out laundry.

* * *

"Aloha!"

Emily smiles as Morgan walks in the front door. "Hey, buddy! Guess you had a good trip?"

"Emily, I had a wonderful trip." He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. "That's from me." He then kisses her cheek 3 more times. "That's from Mom and my sisters."

"So they had fun, too?"

"Oh, yeah, Em. It was…was wonderful. We laughed, we talked, we just…just had so much fun. I can never thank you enough for that trip."

"No thanks needed, my friend. You know that. You needed to get away and forget about the real world for a while. I was losing you, Derek. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

"I know the feeling. I seem to remember trying to get through to you not long ago. Guess we both needed to break down a bit and regroup."

Emily nods. "Definitely."

He reaches into his bag and pulls out a small box. "For you."

Emily shakes her head. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. Still did anyway."

Emily opens the box and her eyes widen as she smiles. "Derek! It's beautiful!" She pulls out the sand dollar that has been hand painted by a local craftsman. But instead of the typical beach scene, it has an image of the FBI badge on it. "It's so cool!"

Morgan nods. "The other ones didn't say 'Emily' to me. When he said he did custom orders I knew what I wanted."

Emily gives him a hug. "It's perfect."

"GAN!"

JJ had tried to contain the kids in the playroom but they are both determined to see their Uncle 'Gan. He kneels down and accepts big hugs from both kids.

"How are my two favorite junior super heroes?"

"I good," Henry tells him.

"Good. Cookie?" Rocky replies.

Morgan laughs. "Sorry, Rock, no cookie this time. But I do have a couple of presents here in my bag."

Both kids clap excitedly. Morgan reaches into his bag and pulls out two bags. Henry and Rocky frown at the strange items in them.

"What is?" Henry asks.

Morgan pats the one in Henry's hand. "This is the outfit Hawaiian warriors wear during their war dances." He looks at Rocky. "And I got you the one the women wear."

"Costumes, Rock! Cool!"

Rocky runs to Emily with her bag. JJ watches and smiles as Morgan gets Henry into his outfit and Emily gets Rocky into hers. Henry looks at Morgan.

"Now what do?"

"You do your war dance," Morgan explains.

Henry looks at Emily. "Huh?"

Emily smiles and starts to do the hula. "Like this."

The two kids watch her and try to follow along with her, their little bodies jerking awkwardly as Emily sways perfectly. JJ feels the heat in her body start to rise.

"Oh, dear God, Jennifer Prentiss…if you don't get control of yourself you're going to jump your wife in front of your kids and best friend." She stands quickly and heads for the kitchen. "Drink, Morgan?"

"No thanks. I need to get home and get ready for, ugh, work tomorrow."

Emily smiles. "True. And we probably leave for Alabama tomorrow so be ready to roll."

"Ugh. Alabama? Again? So soon? ISn't there a law against that or something?"

Emily laughs. "Blame Rossi and JJ. Their consult turned into a solved cold case and an active serial. 'Alphabet Soup' is back."

Morgan's eyes widen. "Really? Wow. Then yeah we need to get moving." He gives her another hug. "Thanks again, Emily. It's…it's more than…it's just…"

Emily smiles and nods. "I know. Glad you are looking better, buddy." She looks at the children. "Give Uncle Morgan a hug and kiss, guys."

The kids say their goodbyes to their uncle and go back to the playroom with Emily to work on their hula dance.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ uses the remote to pull up the case on the plane TV. "All of us remember the unsub we refer to as 'Alphabet Soup'. Each victim is stabbed and allowed to slowly bleed to death with the stab wounds being words written out in Morse code. Last time we went after him he suddenly said goodbye and was gone. We had worried that our presence is what drove him underground." She pulls up another picture. "He's now in Birmingham, Alabama. His new victims are showing the same stabbing patterns but this time there is very little sign of struggle. We think that this may mean he has a female helping him."

"Helping him how?" Morgan asks.

"We think he 'captures' his victim on a date. The woman is actually a plant but the unsub threatns her to get the true victim to comply. The woman then participates in the torture by inflicting 1 or two wounds, which are characterized by their hesitation. And if he holds to pattern, he is hunting a victim today and will kill him tomorrow."

"Do we know where he is hunting?" Reid asks.

"The victims so far have been out at 2 different nightclubs. During the week they are more dinner clubs with low music, mood lighting and a chance for couples to get to know each other without having to talk over the noise of the club scene," she replies. She flips to another screen. "The plan is to put a 'happy couple' in each of those bars and cross our fingers."

Garcia grins. "I guess this means I'm not along for my stellar computer skills alone."

Hotch gives her a smile. "Afraid not. Adante has been on TV and so has JJ. You'll be paired with me and have an earbud in to stay in contact with Rossi, who will be watching from the restaurant security room. Prentiss, Morgan you will be couple #2 with Reid and JJ in your ears. I am not sure where Collins and Adante will be as yet. They and Rossi are talking to the restaurant owners today to arrange everything. They will also coach wait staff to ask probing questions of any couples and to be on the lookout for the woman that was with the victims."

Morgan slides his eyes to Emily then back to Hotch. "So, uh, do the 'happy couples' have to be single?"

Hotch shakes his head. "Not necessarily. The unsub already has a mark in mind and his partner is luring them in. Those of us watching from inside the restaurant won't be of interest to him."

Morgan nods. "Good."

Emily gives him a smile and nod of thanks. Reid looks at their chief.

"Hotch, what about the cold cases?"

Hotch shrugs. "Technically we are not involved with those. However, we will assist with those cases as needed since our false story drew out the truth after so many years." He glances at JJ. "That said, I think we all know that no matter how long it takes anytime a family can get real answers and real closure it is worth any extra time we put into it. Don't let it interfere with our active case but feel free to offer your help to the cold cases as you see fit."

JJ nods, too choked up to speak as she gets supportive smiles from the rest of her team, too. The blonde profiler will admit she is eager to help those families the way her own was helped. Just a small way to pay it forward for all the work her team did on behalf of the Jareau's.

* * *

Emily gives her dinner companion a flirty, sultry smile. "So this is where you bring me for our anniversary?"

Morgan gives her a killer smile. "I thought since we met here it was appropriate."

Emily nods. "True." She takes a sip of water. "Think you'll get lucky tonight?"

Morgan chuckles. "Only if your wife remembers this is all an act and doesn't shoot me," he whispers.

Emily and JJ both start to giggle, though only Morgan and Emily are aware of the blonde's presence. They exchange small talk as any couple would but their eyes are darting casually around the restaurant, looking for the woman that one waitress remembered seeing with one of the victims.

Morgan lifts his glass. "To us."

Emily clinks her glass against his. "To us."

He leans closer. "And here's to the fact that I think our suspect is sitting two tables behind you with the guy in the gray shirt and red tie."

Reid's voice comes across their ear buds. "Got her. JJ is talking to the waitress so we can get a read on her. Collins is running the outside camera's back to see what car they arrived in and get the license place info."

Emily smiles at Morgan. "Let's hope this is our best anniversary ever."

He chuckles. "Here, here."

* * *

At a dinner club across town Garcia smiles at the waitress.

"Actually it's a first date for us. We've been co-workers for a lot of years and, well, sometimes you have to stop ignoring the sparks."

The waitress smiles. "That's wonderful. Well, my name is Amanda and anything you need just let me know. Hopefully you will come back and see us for many anniversaries to come."

Garcia smiles lovingly at Hotch. "I hope so."

Hotch just blushes as the waitress walks away to get their drinks. He leans towards Garcia.

"Is there something I should know, Garcia?" he inquires.

She grins. "I'm an actress in my spare time, Hotch. You know that. Now loosen up because there is no way I would ever date a stiff like you're acting."

Hotch rolls his eyes as he hears Rossi and Adante laughing via his earbud. "Well, I guess we know all the mics are working. Now would you two stop laughing at us and pay attention to the other patrons."

Hotch and his lovely date have just finished their salads when Garcia stiffens, staring past him towards the restrooms.

"Uh, sweetheart, I think your old secretary is here," she says cordially.

Hotch gets what she is saying. "Rossi, how'd she get in without being seen?" Hotch whispers furiously.

Rossi stares at the woman on the camera as she walks back to the reception area. "She just came in with a man and went on to the restroom while they wait for a table. Adante is trying to find their vehicle to get plate info."

"Good. Let us know where they sit and we can adjust our seats enough to watch them."

"Copy."

* * *

The waitress smiles down at the couple. "I understand this is a first date for you?" she says amiably.

The woman chuckles. "Not exactly. First date after baby."

The waitress' eyes widen. "Really? Wow! You look great. Baby must be, like, 2 years old now."

The woman blushes. "No, just 8 weeks."

"Well, you look fabulous. Anything you two need just flag me down. Enjoy your first night out."

The couple smiles as the waitress walks away. She walks into the kitchen and straight to JJ.

"Did you hear?"

JJ nods. "You did great. Sounds like they aren't the ones we're looking for. You did a really, really good job."

JJ pulls out her phone and calls Rossi. "Dave? Not this woman." She listens a second. "Then let's hope it's your woman and we can end this soon."

* * *

"Car is registered to Harrison Connery, widower, 35 years old. Has lived in the area his whole life," Adante reports.

"Sounds like the perfect mark for our duo," Rossi notes. He lifts his mic. "Hotch, this is probably the guy.

Hotch nods and smiles at Garcia. "Darling, it looks like this is going to be a perfect night for us."

"Excellent," Garcia replies with a smile, lifting her club soda with lime up in toast. "Rossi, get me a good picture of her to run through my facial rec programs. After Hotch finishes treating me to this most wonderful dinner I will track her info down, too."

"Will do, kid. Treat that woman right, Hotch. She deserves the best."

Hotch smiles. "I agree 100%. Just, uh, make sure Stephanie knows this is all for show."

Garcia giggles. "Deal, Hotch."

* * *

Harrison Connery opens his door at 1:30 a.m. and stares at the four people holding up badges. "Uh, what the hell?"

"Mr. Connery, I am Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. This is SSA Rossi and Detectives Collins and Adante. We need to speak with you about a woman you are seeing."

"Uh, look, no offense to her but tonight was a first date and it was her idea. If she's done something I don't know about it."

"It's not what she's done it's what she's planning to do. To you," Adante explains. "Please, if we could come in?"

Connery is stunned as he steps aside and lets the LEOs enter his home. He has a bad feeling he won't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

At 8 p.m. Tuesday night, JJ radios in from the surveillance van. "Male suspect just snuck into the backyard. Female suspect approaching Connery's door."

"Copy, JJ. We're ready," Hotch radios back.

Connery smiles and acts surprised when he opens the door. "Phyllis! What a surprise! I thought we weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow?"

Mia Bridge (aka Phyllis) smiles coyly. "Maybe I couldn't wait. So, uh, can I come in?"

He steps aside. "Of course. Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"A beer would be good," she replies.

As Connery steps into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, Mia asks where the bathroom is located. He points it out and she goes down the hall and into it. She unlocks the window, runs some water, then leaves as if all is good. Within moments, her father Nicolas Bridge is crawling into the home.

"Team, male suspect just climbed in the bathroom window," Emily reports from her location out back near the shed.

"Copy," Hotch replies from his location in the master bedroom. "Get ready to move when the mics in the living room tell us the suspects are acting."

Emily quickly makes her way up to the house, concealing herself down beside the back door in case a suspect makes a break that way. In front, Reid is near the front door. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Adante and Collins are all in the house. Morgan would secure Connery's safety while the others take down the suspects. It should run like clockwork.

_"Which means it could all go to hell in an instant,"_ Emily thinks to herself as she double checks her firearm.

As soon as Hotch hears Nicolas Bridge order his daughter and Connery to their knees he gives the order. "Move in. NOW!"

The five inside move swiftly and quietly to the doorway of the living room. Hotch gives a silent countdown and on 1 they burst into the room. Both Bridge's are quickly taken to the ground as Connery is hustled out of the room behind Morgan. After the suspects are cuffed, Rossi kneels down and stares into the face of Nicolas Bridge.

"So, what's Morse Code for 'Life in Prison'?"

The man just sneers as Collins starts to read him his rights. Hotch steps into the hallway to check on Connery.

"All okay?"

"Scared shitless but okay. That will go down as the worst first date of my life."

Morgan grins. "Actually the first date was nice. It was the second that sucked."

Connery chuckles. "True. Agents, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life."

Hotch extends his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to help us. You've saved a lot of lives today."

Connery blushes. "Just glad I could help a little. My buddies are never going to believe this!"

Morgan pats him on the back. "Trust me, by the time the trials are over, they'll believe it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

By midnight the team is walking into the lobby of the hotel. Hotch looks at them.

"Well done. Both the last time we went after him and this time. JJ, Rossi you managed to not only nail this bastard but to also close two cases over 50 years old. I'd say you more than earned the right to sleep in until 9 tomorrow. The rest of you, be at the precinct by nine so we can close things down and get flying back to Quantico."

Everyone nods their agreement and makes their way to their hotel rooms. Just before he walks into his room, Emily takes Morgan's arm.

"I should have said it sooner…thank you for buying that ring. It really did help to do the 'Happy Couple' as a married duo. It may sound crazy but it just hurts my heart and mind to take my wedding ring off."

Morgan smiles and gives her a hug. "No need to thank me, Emily. Just part of the job we all do to watch out for each other. I love you, you know."

"I know. Love you, too, Derek."

JJ pats them both on the back and takes her wife's hand. "Come on, Prentiss. Let's get your old butt to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow."

Emily slides the blonde a glance as Morgan and JJ laugh. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, woman."

JJ just winks at Morgan as Emily leads her down to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

At 10 a.m. the next morning Mia Bridge signs her confession in exchange for a plea deal and an agreement to testify against her father. Turns out he only returned to Birmingham when her mother was killed. He decided to stay in the area while she finished high school. During that time he slowly indoctrinated her into his psychotic fantasies until she finally was eager to help him with his sick mission of death.

JJ slides a folder into her briefcase and shakes her head. "How can someone do that to their child? How can you just…just…shit their life away like that. Just 18 years old and she will be in jail until she dies because her father wanted to 'share his mission' with her. Just fucking sick."

"Try to make heads or tails of it and you'll just give yourself a migraine. It defies logic," Rossi points out.

JJ nods. "I know. Doesn't mean I won't keep trying."

Rossi grins. "That's why we're all here, I guess."

Hotch walks in, frustration on his face. "No surprise Nicolas Bridge is already setting up a psychiatric defense."

"What's his angle?" Morgan asks.

"Abused by his father, ignored by his mother, he never learned how real relationships worked, etc. etc."

Reid rolls his eyes. "No judge in their right mind will let that fly. There is no way a decent doctor will agree that he was insane or had a mental defect. At least not a legal one."

Emily nods. "Still can't believe he sucked his daughter into his dark world. She must have been predisposed to that sort of violence. Will be a good case for a 'Nurture v Nature' study."

"Or a 'Nutcase v Nutcase' comparison," Garcia jokes.

* * *

A couple hours later the team is on the plane, each working on their reports for the case they have just closed. For Rossi and JJ, the _cases_ they had just closed. JJ shifts in her seat, her back starting to ache. Emily glances at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Back is catching. Hotel bed sucked." Emily nods her agreement as JJ stands. "Gonna grab a water and stretch a bit. You want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," Emily tells her.

The brunette goes back to her write up of the take down, not that she saw much from the backyard once Nicolas had gone inside.

Back in the galley area, JJ is doing a few stretches trying to get the kink out of her back. She rubs her stomach.

"Think one of you could straighten out my spine? I'd really appreciate it."

She smiles as she gets a kick to the hand in response. As she grabs a bottle of water her phone starts to ring. She pulls it off her hip, surprised to see Marie LaMontagne's name on the caller i.d.

"Hey, Marie. How's it going?"

Emily is nearly finished with her write up when she hears JJ scream and then a thump. She leaps up as she sees JJ sitting on the ground, leaning up against the bathroom. In a split second the entire team is back near the blonde profiler. JJ is shaking, one hand over her mouth as her other clutches the phone.

"JEN! Baby, what's wrong? What's happened? Talk to me!" Emily pleads.

JJ slowly looks up at Emily, as if seeing her there for the first time. "Marie called. Will…he was…he got shot…"

Emily can see the truth in her wife's eyes. She pulls her close. "Oh, Jen."

"Is he okay? What hospital is he in?" Reid asks. "Maybe we can give blood or- -"

Morgan pats him on the shoulder. "Reid," he says softly.

Reid looks up at the strong agent. Morgan just shakes his head. It takes Reid a second to understand. He swings his head back to look at the devastated blonde on the floor.

"Oh my God…" he whispers.

JJ eases back and looks into Emily's tear-filled eyes. "Em…how…how do we tell Henry? How does he…how will he ever know his father? How will we help him?"

Hotch places his hand on Emily's shoulder. "He'll know Will through your videos and memories. You'll help him by just being there on the hard days, the days he has questions, and the times he doesn't understand that death is a permanent thing. And I will be there to help you weather those tough storms."

JJ just nods, staring into her boss' compassionate brown eyes. Morgan and Emily get JJ up and onto the couch. Emily takes the phone from JJ's hand and sees Marie is gone.

"Honey, I'll call Marie back and get more information, okay? And when we get home we'll talk to Henry together. Okay?"

JJ just nods as Emily takes control. Morgan follows her back to the galley to give her any support she needs. Reid and Garcia sit on either side of the blonde, doing what they can to offer comfort and support. They know JJ hurts a little because she had loved Will at one time. But they know her greatest source of pain is having to go home and explain to Henry he will never see his father again.

"Oh, Pen…how do I…I make it easy for him?"

Garcia pulls her close. "Like Hotch said, you'll just be there for him. We all will be."

"Yeah, Jayje, all of us," Reid agrees.

Rossi and Hotch move back to the front of the plane. The older agent looks at his boss.

"We should be there, Aaron. He's family. We should all attend the funeral."

Hotch nods. "I'll square it with Straus. I'll also call Will's captain and see what the story is and find out if there is anything we can do to help, either officially or unofficially." He glances back at JJ. "It's the least we can do for Henry."

Rossi nods. "Yeah. For Henry."


End file.
